Shugo neko
by The-Rosette-Wolf
Summary: In an alternate world. Feys: A humanoid being with animal characteristics. Is enslaved by Easter a corporation with a dirty secret. When Ikuto ,Easters most powerful fey gets a little too close to finding out that secret. He is punished.
1. The Laboratory

The laboratory

**Summary:**

**In an alternate world where Feys a never aging human like beings with animal characteristics are enslaved and treated like puppets by Easter a huge corporation with a dirty secret , when Ikuto Easters most powerful fey gets a little to close to finding what that secret is gets punished ,what is that punishment well… its to train Amulet katacos a little fey who seem to be more special then meets the eye's.**** (My first story so Please be nice) Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Songfic/ActionFic/ might as well call it the everythingfic Jk! OH and its definately an Amuto.**

**Strawberry Wolfey: okay no procrastinating I'm going straight to the story DISCLAIMER!**

**Chocolate Wolfey:*Sighs* WHY DO I HAVE to DO it? FINE! Wolfey doesn't own Shugo chara or any of its characters because if she did I wouldn't have to say this, and she wouldn't live with us anymore ,and I wouldn't have to suffer anymore ,and-**

**Strawberry wolfey : Shut up! **

The putrid smell of chemicals bounced off the sound proof walls, the walls that have so masterfully ,and skillfully kept the sounds of pain, and scenes of horror hidden away from the public the oh ,so clueless

Public ,the human public who doesn't give a dang for our kind ,The public who wouldn't bat their eye's if they knew what this hell hole of a company forces' us to do to the- sigh

I shouldn't think like this ,if anything I should blame this place ,I should blame Easter.

Let me introduce my self my name is Tsukasa Amakawa I am one of Easters scientist and probably one of the only Wolf Feys you'll see in this Dump , and well as you can see I happen to have a strong distain for this place Which happens to be Easters laboratory my job you see ...is to unfortunately distribute power enhancing medicine for Feys, how is it unfortunate you ask… heh!...well because after the fact you are injected with it you die of course ... Though this isn't the case for all Feys there have been a few cases where a fey actually survives ,and well it is what it is it enhances your power that is if you survive and of course if you're a fey ,but we haven't been having much luck lately .

I sighed in defeat staring at the ten containment tanks five of the ten , each containing a fey ,the other five empty... like I said we haven't had much luck… "Tsukasa!" my ears twitched "yes.." I replied, discovering the voice belonged to Yuu Nikaidou another fey doomed to work here in the Easter laboratory ,"fey number five just died"he said his voice monotone I gave him a sad smile.

The loud bubbling of the Tanks seemed to be softer now one shorter "how sad is it i give you the simplest of jobs and you always seem to mess it up" a much deeper voice said , I smiled "Gozen sama how delightful for you to join us " I answered sarcastically, Nikaidou smirked at my remark, Gozen simply rolled his eyes "that smart mouth of yours" he said glairing at me ,I smiled some more and replied " my apology sir" my demeanor again sarcastic, his face as always was scrutinizing, Yukari Sanjo walked in , late I must add I smiled and waved, she gave me a warning look realizing what was going on.

Gozen who was officially pissed looked at me "I didn't come here to play games!" my smile couldn't get any bigger ,"but I thought we were having fun Gozen sama" his face turned five different shades of red ,and sadly to say he was not in anyway blushing "Careful there old man we dont want that blood pressure to get too high" i grinned.

**StrawberryWolfey: By the By the Gozen in my story is actually Gozens Grandpa Rather then being Hikaru himself just lettin ya know.**

Gozen smiled and at this I was a little freaked out ,I didn't show it though "If I wanted this bull shit I would of went to Ikuto" he said I had to smile again at this, Nikaidou sighed "Gozen sama what did you come here for "he asked ,"Why I have a little present for you" he answered signaling for his guards to come closer, Nikaidou automatically put his arm out to shelter yukari , I sniffed the air there was a distinct and familiar odor.

Gozen had his guards hold the supposed present out, Gozen smiled "Can you believe the parents were hiding it, one of my two strongest Feys hiding this from me and the best part is that there are five more of these" he said having his guard hold the present out , it was then that I realized that the present wasn't a present at all.

warmth was emanating from the bundle which was down right odd ,but what really caught my attention was that the bundle was rising and lowering as if it were breathing then realization hit me this man was absoulutely crazy, Yukari immediately took the bundle and cradled it between her and nikaidou"I want you to inject it with enhancement today" this was ridiculous "Hold her down" i yelled at Nikaidou as Yukari made a lunge for Gozens neck.

"NO!" yukari yelled holding the bundle safely to her chest ,"Of course you will " he said smiling, Nikaidou was ticked"we won't" he said his voice was no longer care free he was serious.

Gozen simply smiled ,signaling guards with hand motion ,I growled one of them went behind yukari the other grabbing hold of Nikaidou "I think you have no choice" Gozen said ,again signaling the guard, A gun was pointed to yukari head "I will kill her if you don't obey" I growled again "WILL DO IT!" Nikaidou Yelled in defeat "Just d-d-don't hurt her" could this day get any worse" I want you Tsukusa to do it!"he said his tone yet again demanding ,heh! Guess it can .

**StrawberryWolfey: yikes was I suppose to end it there …umm I'm so tired it's three in the morning**

**If I did this wrong blame it on my lack of sleep that's also why this chapters so short please R&R**

**ChocolateWolfey: Yup please R&R Oh wait we're forgetting something**

**Wolfey: Oh yeah Readers I want to sincerely thank you fo-**

**Ikuto:*smirks***

**Fan girls : Ikuto!*passes' out***

**Wolfey :*rolls eyes*(What! now you choose to show up)like I was saying before I would like to thank you for atu-**

**Ikuto:*winks***

**Fan girls:*wake's up* *blushes* *screams***

**Wolfey:*Sighs*(where the heck did they come from?) I would like to thank you for actually re-**

**Ikuto:*yawns***

**Fan girls: *squeal***

**Wolfey:*GROWLS* THANK YOU FOR READI-**

**Ikuto:*Blinks***

**Fan girls: *pass out***

**Wolfey: *Dog ears pop out* FOR PETE'S SAKE HE JUST BLINKED*GROWLS*I DO TAEKWONDO I WILL KILL YOU ALL*smirks evilly*I WILL HIT YOU ON YOUR PRESSURE POINTS!*Howls at unseen moon***

**Fan girls: *scream an run for their lives* you are so not a cute kid**

**Amu:*walks in* what's going on? *turns to loud howling***

**Ikuto: there you are love*Grins***

**Amu: *blushes red* Shut up what did you do to Wolfey**

**Ikuto: *Shrugs* I can fix it *grabs tranquilizer* come here kid…**

**Amu:*Howling stops* *Sweat drops* we need her you dang kuroneko **

**Ikuto: what! This isn't a wolfey explaining story its an amuto the kid needs to hop to it**

**Amu:*sighs* I think she was going to explain that too now what can we do she's *points to wolfey*knocked out**

**Ikuto :there's only one thing we can do*puts glasses' on* finish what poofey *points to wolfey***

**Wanted to say**

**Fan girls:* blushes quietly***

**Ikuto: first off the kid wanted to say thank you because you are obviously reading this and that's a start to be thankful for so yeah arigato!*sighs***

**Amu: umm… we need some body to explain this …the readers are probably getting restless**

**Wolfey's little brother: I will ! And I am known as chocolate wolfey*gives chibi eyes***

**Fan girls: kuwaii! How old are you ?**

**Chocolate Wolfey: eight**

**Fan girls: *squeal***

**Ikuto : this is getting ridiculous explain chocolate**

**Chocolate wolfey: okay this is the wolfey explaining place and well my sister was, going to explain ,but unfortunately she seems to be... out commission ,so I guess I will... **

**First off …**

**Feys: are human like beings with animal like features the oldest they get Is seventeen then they stop aging for example *points to Ikuto*When Ikuto has kitty ears(which you ladies seem to like so much) or whatever he is considered a fey they also have many different powers, Which differentiate between different Feys *sighs***

**Amu:*sweat drops* you seem very excited to be doing this kid**

**Chocolate: YOU WANT TO DO IT!**

**Amu:*waves hand* carry on**

**Chocolate: next…**

**Kuroneko/copy cat: in Japanese Kuroneko means black cat which also symbolizes bad luck but here its a nickname given to Ikuto by Easter…Now copycat is also a nickname which Ikuto is sometimes called it refers back to ikuto's power the copy cat but we will get to that next *sigh* if you want to just get to the next chapter go ahead*sigh*moving on... , when Ikuto was five Easter came to take ikuto's little sister utau an angel fey and Ikuto's younger brother yoru a cat fey ,Ikuto determined not to let that happen fought and defeated all of Easters Hench men sent to capture them ,but Easters president taking interest in Ikuto now came up with a compromise if Ikuto gives himself to Easter they will leave**

**His little sister and brother alone Ikuto took the offer ,but the promise was later broken and Easter got custody of ikuto's siblings .**

**Chocolate wolfey: Next…**

**Copycat: it's a move that for now only Ikuto knows he's able to copy any Feys move from fox fire**

**to devils scream to any other move in between(woohoo rhyming time)**

**Amu: Why is this chapter all about Ikuto it should be called explaining Ikuto*sighs***

**Chocolate wolfey : err… I don't know I'm eight leave me alone**

**StrawberryWolfey : what a wonderful nap I feel so refreshed well readers I had my brother explain things about Ikuto because he is one of the main character I just felt it was necessary promise next chapter wont be this boring we will actually get to the story part**

**Ikuto , ChocolateWolfey, Amu,: YOUR AWAKE!**

**StrawberryWolfey : please don't stop reading because of this pointless chapter **

**Well anyway Well R&R if you enjoyed this chaotic review of ikuto's life**

**Gomenasai!**


	2. The Ehancement

The Enhancement

**StrawberryWolfey: whoo! My second chappie!**

**ChocolateWolfey: yeah! Your second crappy chappie!**

**Strawberry Wolfey: XD WHATS UP WITH THE NAME CHOCOLATE!**

**ChocolateWolfey: I so Happen to like chocolate it's my favorite *Turns to strawberry* you have a problem with that?**

**StrawberryWolfey: no *smiles*but just so you know Strawberries are so much better**

**Ikuto: I have to disagree with that ;)**

**StrawberryWolfey:*Glares* this is between me *glares at chocolate* and my baby brother**

**Amu: but I have to agree with strawberry, strawberries are good and healthy for you!**

**StrawberryWolfey, Amu: Strawberries!**

**ChocolateWolfey, Ikuto: Chocolate!**

**StrawberryWolfey, Amu: Strawberries!**

**ChocolateWolfey, Ikuto: Chocolate!**

**Tadase: Well I happen to like both*smiles creepily *… chocolate covered strawberries are so Delicious **

**StrawberryWolfey: have to agree with Tadagay they are delicious **

**ChocolateWolfey, Ikuto, Amu: Yeah…**

**StrawberryWolfey: Disclaimer! Tadagay!**

**Tadase: Wolfey doesn't own Shugo chara or its characters peach-pit does**

**StrawberryWolfey: oh and I know this story has only been in Tsukasa Pov. But there is a reason so bare with me please I'm trying to make something happen so yup on to the story**

(Tsukasa's Pov.)

Hope is a meaningful word , you hope for love, you hope for hapiness, and ... you hope for freedom ,but why hope when you have no hope. Its a very easy concept yet I have no answer ,Its actually funny.

I know that its inevitably impossible for my kind to hope yet I still do even now. Maybe its because I have nothing else but hope ,or the fact that Gozen has left ,or maybe its her things have seemed a little less gloomy since she's got here.

"T-T-Tsukawa" a sweet little voiced called to me,"yes Amu?" I said my violet eyes meeting, two alluring golden ones, she had just woken up thirty minutes ago ,and was in desperate need of a bath , I stroked her blood stained face frowning as she glanced at me through her long thick red eyelashes , I flinched as she neared her face towards mine the smell of blood no longer barable "What wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing" I smiled thank kids and there short attention spans I sighed again ,Wiping off blood that Amu probably smeared on me , I gave amu a quick look ,and closed my eye's this was most likely her parents blood.

"Tsukasa bring her here" Yukari said signaling me with her hands, I held my arms out to Amu and she immediately jumped into my arms her long red piggy tails wafted the air ,pushing the bloody smell towards me the smell was ten times stronger then before it disgusted me. I handed Amu to yukari and headed to where Nikaidou was to start setting up the test area.

(Yukari's Pov.)

I put my long red hair up in a pony tail , and put Amu in the huge silver tub ,for some reason she was gazing at me with those beautiful golden eyes they stared at me in wonder "Yukawi you okay?" she reached out to touch my face to wipe away something ,tears I smiled "Yes Arigato Amu" I said as more began to stream down my face truth be told Amu reminded me of my baby that was never born .

I grabbed a warm rag ,and covered amu's body with soap, she smiled at me gathering the red suds in her hand to throw them up in the air"Close your eye's Amu" I asked she complied ,and I took the time to wash her her face.

When she opened her eye's the blood was all gone but what confused me was her eye lashes ,and eyebrows were no longer red ,but pink which was really odd for a red head being that I'm one myself.

I fingered a lock of her waist length red hair "Your red hair is so pretty Amu" I smiled she gave me a quizzical look "My har isnt Wed" she stated in the best way she could I gave her a confused look.

**~More WaShInG~**

(Nikaido's Pov.)

Yukari came towards us ,and placed Amu on the table ,and for a moment I was flabberghasted this girl looked nothing like Amu With Exotic Pink hair there was no confusing it with Red hair, But as I took a closer look the little girl did seem quite familiar with her bright golden eye's I smiled what a pretty girl.

"Amu" I said her attention turned to me "yesh!"She said with that adorably alluring smile,

"I have some questions for you" I said smiling "Kay!" she said, her attention

Going elsewhere, she was playing with my hair,"how old are you?" she held five fingers out,

_She's only five,_"okay amu next question?"She nodded "okay!"

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"It wasn't a necessary question I was just curious

She looked at me "dey took dem!"My smile went away "Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Ami my sistahs"

Her golden eyes closed and when she opened them tears started to stream down her face ,I picked her up and wiped them away"don't be sad kid" I waved my hand, for Tsukasa to come "It's time for the power test "he nodded

(Tsukasa's Pov.)

Nikaidou brought amu to a testing table "okay Amu look at this" I said taking multiple different pictures out of a folder the pictures were of multiple different type of Feys I smiled at the first one I had in my hand and gave it to Amu "this is Ikuto he is a neko fey" Amu traced her little hands over it, and blushed

"My, my, isn't our little Amu cute" I scratched my wolf ears "do you have any powers Amu?" she looked at me ,and then at the picture of Ikuto, closing her eyes real tightly in concentration, her body glowed in wonderous light, it was an array of different colors ,blue, green,red,pink,orange any color you name it , but as something brialliant was about to happen everything just stopped.

I and Nikaidou moved in closer to her, she opened her eyes and smiled in accomplishment

_I don't see anything different; maybe I'm going at this wrong_ "Tsukasa" Nikaidou said, nudging me and pointing at Amu.

I caught her gaze just before her body was hoisted in the air the shimmering lights were back swirling around her body like a hurrican of stars through the colors you could see Amu body Transforming a long pink tail appeared ,and the sound of Amu's Hospital gown ripping rang through the air through the concave of color you could also see the silloutte of cat ears forming on Amu's head.

The shimmering lights went away and gravity seem to be taking its toll seeing that Amu was now falling ,but due to her cat like reflexe's she landed perfectly on her feet now sporting pink cat ears and a long slinky tail a perfect copy of ikuto's transformation.

I smiled in amazement she was our first transformation fey "great job Amu!" I said grabbing the next picture in the pack I gave it to her and like before she stared at it "That's kukai he's a fox fey" she looked at me then repeated what she did earlier, now sporting a shaggy fox tail and fox ears.

"Unbelievable Amu" I said my smile now bigger than ever, she giggled then pointed at a nearby wall

"Fowx fiwer" she yelled a green, but small fire shot out, she blew on her finger to put the fire out then winked , Me and Nikaidou laughed "Bravo!Bravo!"I said clapping.

Amu smiled, but her attention went somewhere else_ kids _I sighed"Amu?" she picked up another picture

"Pwetty" she said, "that's utau she's an angel fey" Amu looked at me, then closed her eyes after a minute she opened them in frustration, then tried again "Careful Tsukasa!" yukari warned "she's' tired don't let her over exert herself" I looked back at Amu, "that's enough Amu" she closed her eyes and weakly grinned two big white feathers popped out each one in her piggy tails just like utau, she closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh "enough Amu" I said In concern, but she was determined closing her eye concentration again.

I soon realized her breathing was getting hard and longer held out and finally poof! Long beautiful wing sprouted out from behind her, and just as fast as they came is just as soon as they disappeared.

Amu stood up and immediately collapsed I reached her just in time to catch her, I sighed "I told you kid"

"Bravo!Bravo!" the devil himself cheered; oh it's just Gozen "she's perfect" he said, I growled

"Just imagine how powerful she'll be when we give her the enhancement" he said that cocky smile on his face "she's too young this will kill her she's too useful to us-"Nikaidou was cut off "How old is she?"

"Five" I answered looking around _how odd his guards aren't here…_"And how old was Ikuto?"

"Five!" I said knowing I was going to lose this fight "Exactly and I have her sisters one of them is bound to have the same potential as her" he said while walking to the cabinet were the enhancement was stored"get me the needle "he said taking Amu out of my hands, and setting her on the table, I didn't budge "is there a problem?"He said using those oh, so popular hand signals"oh another visitor welcome sea horse" I said waving my hand, a boy came out of the shadows his spiky black hair came to his shoulders, his green eyes changed from green to red back to green his faced looked amused he smirked at me, showing his fangs to intimidate me,"Nice to see you Mutt!"He said

"Great Dragon boys here" Yukari said glaring at him, he simply circled her and winked, "What are you doing here Riley?"Nikaidou said pissed "isn't it obvious" he said holding out a needle "making sure the job gets done" he said as he walked towards amu Gozen following him, I appeared behind holding him in a choke hold "let me do it ass! " I said pissed,"release him" Gozen said, I did and regretted it when Riley Punched me in the stomach, I choked, as blood rose up my throat only to come up seconds later I wipe it away "ass!" I said spitting some on the floor, he rolled is eye's.

**Time Skipee**

Yukari had to look away tears were streaming down her face, I had distributed the last dose to amu

, she was taking it well and Gozen was gloating on how he had a feeling that she would get through it

, but seconds later amu started to convulse, and her eyes opened which was definitely not suppose to happen her pupils were dilating "PUT HER IN THE CONTAINMENT TANK NOW!"I yelled

**Time skippeee!**

Yukari was surprisingly the one to do it, we were all sitting down in exhaustion, amu was now in the huge containment tank **(the link is on my profile just pretend its amu in the containment tank****)**

Her breathing was regular now I stared in disgust, little amu was rolled in a ball her body submerged in water; cords that distribute medicine were connected to her spine.

Gozen was gone, but the memory was still chilling…

**Flash Back**

"Her name will no longer be amu it will be Amulet Katacos" he said smiling, "and just as soon a she's finished recovering she will take the test" my mouth was wide open , what was wrong with him she's five , "She's five Gozen sama" I said clenching my fist wasn't it enough that we used the enhancement on her, "So I'll be back in a few month's that should be enough time for her to heal" I was utterly shocked what? "Gozen?" I said as he walked away" don't fail me tsukasa I'm counting on you" and with that he left.

**End of flash back**

A few months then Amu has to take the test…Great!

**StrawberryWolfey: I'm sorry I know I promised a longer chapter, but I'm out of time **

**, and omg! It's the fourth of July happy Fourth of July readers! , and maybe later I can put up another chapter, and reader at least eight reviews and I will feel partially complete**


	3. Kuro Neko

**Kuro Neko**

**StrawberryWolfey: Thank you bma925, for the reviews I really appreciate it, and I hope that my writing will continue to satisfy all my readers, if you have any suggestions to make my writing better don't be shy tell me. Ikuto! Disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: heh… Poofey doesn't own Shugo chara or me the sexy beast that is Ikuto peach-pit does*smirks***

**StrawberryWolfey: it's wolfey not poofey!**

"Hehe…guys? It was a total accident come on, how was I supposed to know it was an explosive?" a familiar voice stated from below I sighed, _why can't I rest in peace_,"oh I know…it was an accident!" another voice answered, "great you understand-"the familiar voice said before it was cut off"understand that it's an accident that you just seem to have trouble learning from as a matter of fact you did it yesterday, you can't be that stupid" the voice finished.

"Okay, Okay León all go with you ,but I really have to pee" the voice said coming towards me "You know there are bathrooms do you really need to piss in a tree" León said annoyed, "yes! I do I'm not some house trained kitty kitty like you León I go where I wanna go what type of leash do they have you on" the voice replied I smirked, then heard a zipper go down .

"uh dude excuse me are, you just gonna stand there and watch me take a leak, gosh León I'm not like that do you min-"the childish voice again was cut off"you ass I'm not gay!" León said muttering incoherently to himself as he walked away.

"Pss! Ikuto nya!" I looked down and sighed midnight blue hair, and cat ears like mine "yoru" I said showing no acknowledgement, golden eye's looked up at me, "come on help me out nya?" yoru asked, I smirked "no" was my answer, "come on! I'm your baby brother!" he yelled.

I sighed _Unfortunatly _"shhh! Have utau do it" I whispered "Why? Would I have utau do it when you're right in front of me in a tree?"He said loud as always.

"Because she's your older sister and what the heck does a tree have to do with anything?"I stated calmly.

"Listen Ikuto nya, sooner or later León gonna be back and he's either gonna bring Riley or Mab, I don't want either of them but I sure as heck don't want riley!"He said in one breath, I yawned "riley is nothing" I said grabbing a branch and snapping it to demonstrate.

"OH YEAH! I just remembered I learned a new move lemme… show you!" he yelled sharpening his claws on my tree, I sighed_ what's up with kids and their attention span_ "ready!" he yelled I grabbed a tree branch and threw it at him, it hit on the side of his head.

"Ikuto nya!" he said fake tears streaming down his face, I sweat dropped "Fine show me" I said sighing.

"Woohoo!" he yelled I swear my left ear was deaf from him, he positioned himself in front of my tree, and started cracking his knuckles

"yoru?" why was he coming towards my tree

"Shadow claw! "he hissed swiping the air with his claws.

"I don't know maybe it's just me, but aren't you suppose to make contact with something" I said smirking that was until I felt the tree I was laying in shift.

"Oh Shi-!"I said before flipping out of the tree just as it collapsed fortunately for me my cat reflexes came in handy and I landed on my feet.

,"see I don't have to make contact the force and speed of the slash is enough pressure to slice the tree in half" yoru said gloating.

I glared at him "what Ikuto nya?" he said, I smacked him in the head , and pointed to a tree across from us "why knock down the tree I was in, there's one over there you dumbass of a cat" I hissed rolling my eyes, his face fell.

I chuckled "good move though!" I said smirking, he smiled back.

"Oh how cute, brotherly bonding time…"a feminine voice said.

I turned my violet eye's meeting bright orange one's they belonged to a women about 5'6 her long black hair swaying in the wind, her huge butterfly wings draped above the ceramic floor.

"oh Ikuto" she said eyeing my abs "fancy meeting you here my you sure look tasty" she said licking her lips i sweat dropped.

I was wearing a simple white collared shirt unbuttoned and plain skinny jeans, I yawned "oh look yoru it's mab " I said stating the obvious leaped to the other tree _maybe now I can rest_.

Mab sighed glaring at yoru "you! Yesterday you blew up half of the north wing …Today you blew up the other half you where supposed to be caged for two months yesterday, but we let that slide because Gozen sama was busy, but oh today you are going to pay you little ass" she spat.

"Me" Yoru replied as if astonished by the accusation.

"no shit" Mab replied glaring at yoru she rolled her eye's.

"Were's the proof?" Yoru said the cocky side showing.

Mab pulled a plastic bag full of some kind of powder on the bag read CAT NIP in big hand writing I sighed _yoru..._

_"_You have no proof that thats mine" he said his voice montone.

Mab flipped the bag to the other side it had four syllabels Yoru i rolled my eyes.

yoru sighed" how long do I have?" she snickered"about five months "she smiled.

"FIVE MONTHS! He yelled "I'll be sixteen" he cried"I'm only eleven let me out easy please!" He said giving her the kitten eyes **(fey's age by months until they turn seventeen then they stop aging kk, back to the story)**

This was getting ridiculous I jumped down "mab?" I said smirking, she looked at me and blushed, I grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to mine"you can let this one slide right" I said nuzzling her neck with my face.

"of-c-c-course! Ikuto-kun!"she said her face blood red.

I let her go and winked "Arigato!mab!" she blushed and nodded and walked off towards the west wing.

"Arigato Ikuto nya" yoru yelled I sighed, and began to walk home yoru followed.

**StrawberryWolfey: Woo this chapters done*smiles in triumph ***

**Ikuto: What you can end it here!**

**StrawberryWolfey: you're right I didn't want to anyway, ON TO THE STORY!**

**********(Ikuto's Pov.)**

"Wow Ikuto nya! Easter sure hooked you up with a huge apartment" yoru said back flipping off one of the couches ,I heard a crash I sighed _well… I'm not the one who pays for this place_, I yawned and laid down in my bed , only to feel the wait change seconds later "yoru?" I said "yeah nya!" he answered curious, I sighed "Enlighten me tell me what happened in the north wing today I know your not stupid tskuyomi's are never stupid, what really happened to make you repeat the same mistake twice?" I said honestly curious I looked at him , there was a hint of mischief in his golden eye's he smirked serious now.

"your right" he replied I stared at him in silence, "You are my older brother and I trust you ,but what I'm about to tell you is absolutely confidential , and if Mab ,Riley ,León ,Red, any of them knew that I know this Gozen would have me killed" he said finally whispering, I sighed "don't tell me if you cant" I scoffed "but you don't understand big brother ,this is big , this could solve why this company's so interested in the embryo, this could tell us what the embryo is and-" he said before I cut him off.

"I get it yoru I'm interested tell me" I said glaring at him as he pulled a popsicle out of thin air and started to eat it_ Wtf?… where the heck did he get that?_ "better yet Ikuto nya I'll show you" he said pulling out a folded piece of paper from his hoodie _I am really afraid for my little brothers sanity_I took it from him and opened It , it was burned on the corners it was a letter from Gozens son.

Yoru pointed at the letter "You were wondering why I blew up the north wing right , well… your holding the why? In your hand" he said, "yoru I don't speak in riddles, what does this letter have to do with you blowing up the whole freaking north wing "I yelled "everything! Gozen and riley where about to catch me so, to throw um off I blew up the north wing , the farthest place away from gozens office which is far ,far down in the south wing which is where I found the letter" he exclaimed out of breath ,"so let me get this straight to throw Gozen off you blew up the north wing to take his mind of the letter so he wouldn't notice it was missing" I said trying to piece every thing together "Exactly" he said I smirked

"well then answer one more thing for me ?" I said "yeah sure!" he replied snuggling into my bed "mab ,and León said you blew up the north wing twice" I said grinning "uh well I have two very good reason for that" he replied "oh yeah, what are those two reasons?" I said my smile getting bigger "Catnip, and I was bored" he said smiling

I sweat dropped "I understand boredom ,but catnip" I said looking at the letter "It was the really good kind nya" he yawned ,and I chuckled and three seconds later he was asleep,… in my bed I must add I sighed and moved over to the couch which was knocked over _ugh Yoru _I flipped it over and sat down, the letter now had my full attention.

**__**

Letter

Dear director of Easter, heh! you don't deserve That title and most definitely not the title dad I have a hard time stomaching what you've been doing to these fey's why is it so hard for you to except the fact that I love her, and I will continue to ,for the rest of my life, what give's you the right to stick me here in prison separated from her ,I don't hate you ,but I hate what you've become you've lost the essence of what you've been working for what we've been working for , and you took away the one keepsake I have from her…Hikaru he's your grandson

Worst regards, Rook hoshina

**_…... That stupid hat! ,and you think you can whish something like that with the embryo you know the embryo will only grant the purest of whishes , Remember! When you told me about the lock and the key Remember the stories you use to tell me when I was little, when the lock and the key connect a portal is opened and out of it comes the embryo, don't tell me you forgot did you burn all the books on it ,or are they in the same place as the last time in your office because maybe you need to take a moment and reread every single book one of those book to realize who you are which is kazuomi hoshina I hope you will one day remember what we worked for together ,but I guess it's to much to ask for because you've practically already handed yourself to the devil, or you are him and I pray to god that my son is in the right hands. _**

(the part in the letter where it was …. Was a part that got smudged sorry if it confused you)

I grabbed my black violin case from under the bed attached to it was a key, but not just any key it was the dumptey key, I needed to do something thing, I needed to read more on the embryo.

****

Time Skipee! Gozens office

(Ikuto's Pov.)

I had gotten through the toughest part, that's what I wanted to say ,but there where no tough parts to getting here ,no alarms, no cameras, no tricks what so ever ,no wonder my brother was able to get in here get what he wanted ,and leave I basically walked into gozens office nothing to it, was Gozen this cocky to think that he got us so whipped that we wouldn't try anything ,well he was so wrong.

I walked to his desk everything was in tip top condition, if I was going to fine those books in enough time I needed use my powers I sniffed the air looking for anything that he touched just recently ,but his scent was every where, everything was touched by him what was I thinking this was his office.

I had to go at this differently , I sniffed the air again this time looking for a different scent , and I got something it was the exact smell from the letter I smirked maybe Gozen hadn't touched those books lately ,but his son has I followed the scent bingo! It was in right drawer of Gozens desk I opened it and smiled mission accomplished .

Now all I had to do was get out of here.

****

Time skip!

I had just made it back to find out the whole time it took to get the book and get back here was a whole twenty five minute not a thing to worry about seriously I got here and my brother was still snoring I sat back in the couch like I did twenty five minutes ago ,but instead of reading the letter I was reading this book.

**__**

Wish

The embryo is a magical egg made of the purist of spirits ,but one day a man, an evil man made a wish the wish was to rid the world of happiness with that the embryo split in two , the first half was the embryo the pure half the strongest half, the second half was the embryon the opposite of the embryo an egg made of pure hate and evil.

If one wants to wish from the embryo ,one must have the dumpty key and the humpty lock, if one wants to wish from the embryon one must get the raggedy key and the jaggedy lock .

But one must remember for the dumpty key and humpty lock to work the owners must connect ,same goes for the raggedy key and the jaggedy lock.

Okay ,so basically I need to find the humpty lock ,but if Gozen knew about this, he must have been looking for the lock for years if that's the case I may be way over my head in looking for it I smirked this is going to be one hell of an adventure.

I un strapped my violin from my back the key was calling to me, I did this every time I didn't have it near me , _Wait a minute it's calling to me _I unhooked the key chain from were it was suppose to be on my violin case, the dumpty key was no where In sight _Shit! I must of left it in gozens office._

I had to get that key it was a part of me it was something I was born with, man can this get any worst.

****

(ha-ha this is like deja vu )

Gozens Office

Here I was , back at the devils office, I could sense the dumpty key it was calling me, but the only problem was I could smell Gozen ,and the smell was fresh, I sighed stepping into the office once again the calling stopped I turned my head to see that the key was on the desk I grabbed it then smirked "what's the verdict Gozen?" he appeared from behind the desk's chair smiling " why? Ikuto I'm glad you're able to recognize my smell like a loyal servant" he said "well you are ,the only person I know who smells like ass" I smirked.

"you ungrateful piece of shit! I could have you killed" He said clenching his fist "but you wouldn't" I said walking towards the exit "you' re right why throw a tool away when it's not broken, but you Ikuto in your case maybe the tool should be broken that way when fixed it will do an even better job then before" he replied ,"maybe I'm not the one who's broken "I smirked

"you read that note didn't you?" He asked in a way that was more like a statement then question "you tell me kazuomi " was my reply "your punishment wont be light Ikuto" he said ,my ears twitched something was coming, I sniffed the air it was Red ,and Riley I chuckled they always were his favorite slaves.

"Is it going to be something around the lines of me carrying you around on my back because if that's the case kill me now! I rather die a thousand time's then carry your fat ass around" I smirked

"Ikuto you will accompany me to the survival test, once there you will be chained to the wall, and witness the winner of the battle's once the test is over and the winning fey is chosen you will take he and or she under your wing do you understand this is not an option Ikuto, if you do not do this I will have both your brother ,and sister killed, don't mess this up Ikuto or you will be the one sorry in the end" Gozen finished, I was speechless "do you understand" he asked once again "yes Gozen sama" I replied

You remember when I said the day couldn't get any worse well I take that back .

****

StrawberryWolfey: Okay this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written ,but I have really owed the readers a longer chapter so I hope this suffices , oh and reader's please give me at least ten reviews and I will be more than willing to write another chapter this long.

Ikuto: I'm really satisfied this chapter was all about me I'm glad that you worship me wolfey

StrawberryWolfey:…...

Ikuto: was it something I said

StrawberryWolfey: you called me wolfey not poofey *cries* I'm so happy

ChocolateWolfey: *Yawns* R&R


	4. The Awakening Of Amulet Katacos

**The Awakening of Amulet Katacos**

**StrawberryWolfey: here's the next chapter Thank you so much for the reviews I appreciate it Dancing-souls, CherryAmuto543, lol clamp296 ,or clamp269(you used two different usernames sorry)Thepest, and of course bma925 thank you for my reviews, and sorry it took so long my internet was out.**

**Amu:*smile's* yay! I bet this chapter's on me **

**StrawberryWolfey: *stares at sky*what makes you think that Amu?**

**Amu: because I'm doing the disclaimer*winks* StrawberryWolfey doesn't own me or Shugo chara peach-pit does ,but she does own ,Riley ,Red , León , and Mab don't see what so good about that though.**

**StrawberryWolfey: T.T why does everyone take advantage of me oh yeah (It's been 3 months since Amu was given the Enhancement drug so she should be eight now because she was five then and fey's age by month's remember then they stop aging at seventeen I know I say this all the time ,but I want this in all the readers mind, whoa I keep rhyming )**

**Amu: On to the story!**

**StrawberryWolfey: oh yeah ,and I know in this chapter Amu doesn't talk like a baby anymore and it's way to soon for her to talk this intelligently ,but my excuse is that fey's are an intelligent type of species, and plus with the way they age I think this Is acceptable , but you know it is kind of weird that amu has just spent three months of her life in a tank ,but can speak this way… oh well like Amu said ON TO THE STORY!**

It felt like a dream ,but not a good one, oh no… not even close to a good one, all I remember was that I felt extremely tired ,and my body was telling me to stop ,to stop showing my powers because it was taking a toll on me, it was the reason I felt so tired ,but now my brain kept telling me show them , show them what I had show them my powers, and I decided to pick mind over matter which at the moment was the worst I could pick.

When I felt those wings pop out it was amazing I felt happy , I felt accomplished , I felt excited because that one transformation, showed how far I could push myself ,show how far I could go before I pushed myself over the edge before I fell off it ,but I guess I did push myself over the edge except for the fact that edge was actually a table and below that table was someone to catch me ,a fey to be exact doctor tsukasa san ,but after he caught me my mind went black.

I could remember voices though quite vividly to be precise they where talking about me and some enhancement drug ,I remember tsukasa san saying I was too young ,and Nikaidou san saying that I was to valuable , but the deeper voice the surly voice wouldn't have it he kept comparing me with this Ikuto ,and I guess the man with the gruff voice won the discussion because after he spoke there was silence ,and soon after I felt the warm cradle that tsukasa san held me in get replaced by cold calloused hands.

I was placed on something hard and cold a table I guess, I heard more of the argument, tsukasa san was fighting with some boy named Riley they were very angry and after they fought I heard tsukasa san say that he would do it, I didn't understand at first what was going on ,but in less then ten seconds flat I felt an unbelievable burning pain on my right thigh it soon spread through out my body ,and it all became very clear to me that I had just been injected with the drug called enhancement .

I had never experienced this much pain in my entire life my body honestly felt like it was thrown into a vault of magma and left there to burn it went on for about thirty minutes ,and my senses began to multiply I could hear my own heart beat it was a rhythmic beat ,it had a jazzy tune and much like a drum it was in sync with the world around ,but as I listened closely I noticed that the beating got slower, and slower and slower until it finally stopped all together and started up again.

I know your asking how the heck a five year old was even able comprehend what was going on ,but I'll tell you something I knew one thing ... and I knew for sure that I was dying.

"Put her in the containment tank" I heard Yukari chan yell.

I was lifted several times an injected with something else I didn't care anymore though I wanted to die . I wanted it to be all over, I wanted it to end ,but I soon felt a air of coolness wash over me, like water had just spread throughout my body the burning was gone the fire was gone.

It was the second injection taking it's toll and soon all the pain was gone, and everything was still black ,but this time I couldn't hear anyone, I only had my self to hear .

I was unconscious even I knew that ,but why couldn't I wake up , why couldn't I wake up from this nightmare , and more importantly why the hell couldn't it be a good dream one with mystical ponies, princesse's, dragons,and unicorns.

oh wait I forgot those do exist in the world I'm currently unconscious in.

The more I thought about it the more I realized the fault lied in me I was the one thinking about this therefore of course I was going to dream about this which is pretty dumb of me because why the heck am I thinking about something so vague ,but then again I did try, try to think of something good like my sister's Ran, Miki ,Su ,Dia , and Ami ,but in the end it was all a mistake because my brain found away to bring me back to my parents death ,because my sister were there ,and darn it I was even deeper in my dream then I realized.

_**Amu's Dream**_

_**I was in a hall way at least I think I was , it was to say the least a very familiar hallway it was narrow and made of glass ,it had an odd smell to it that I just couldn't put my finger on, and to the right and left were rooms concealed from the naked eye though hidden by glass a known translucent material , to the front and back were doors ,big black doors one was the way I came into this dream the other door unknown . I tried the door I came from and rendered it useless I looked to the unknown door knowing what I needed to do but reluctant and afraid to do it ,but as I stood there immobilized I realized that this freakish dream wasn't going to end unless I ended it ,so walking on with a new found strength I made my way to the door of my hell ,but just as I reached for the door knob I tripped almost like this was meant to happen.**_

_**I lifted myself up , and for some reason the carpet felt sticky ,and when I looked down I realized throughout the hallway the carpet was red which was weird because the last time I checked the carpet was pure white ,then it hit me sticky red carpet, odd smell, I flipped my hands over in horror only to find that they were coated in a dense red substance... blood.**_

_**I screamed, I couldn't move I wouldn't move , and now I was at point blank again this couldn't get any worse**_**.(We've heard that one before) **_**I crawled into a corner ,and rolled into a **__**ball I was just going to stay here in my very realish nightmare, and die.**_

_**The crying didn't do anything, didn't get me anywhere, didn't take me anywhere ,and it most certainly didn't kill me either, so what else was I to do , well if crying didn't work well maybe sitting and waiting would because that's all I had.**_

_**I sat for two hour, two freaken long hours nothing happened and I was crying again and then I started to laugh because I was crying ,and then I started to cry because I was laughing ,and I really think I have issues.**_

_**I couldn't take it anymore ,I just couldn't ,so you know what I did… well the most logical thing of course I started to scream ,and yell you know throw a fit and stuff , I even started to hit the glass in hopes of breaking it ,and using one of the dream shards to kill myself okay ,so it's not the most logical thing ,but nothing was logical in this dream.**_

_**I was exhausted mentally and physically I couldn't do anything else ,so I just sat ,sat and stared at my reflection on the glass wall. I saw a girl with big luminous golden eyes and long rosette colored hair, my face was filled with blood ,and my eye's were wild looking my pink hair had red on the tips from when I had fallen, everything you would see from a horror movie.**_

_**I focused even more and noticed in the glass walls a reflection there was an oval shape sorta pearly white orb it illuminated the hall ways and I soon felt a overwhelming calmness take over me, I turned around and there it was **_a…a… floating egg_**? I knew I was crazy ,because soon after the egg spoke to me.**_

_**"I am the embryo" it told me, I was speechless **__embryo? "__**follow me Amu" it said ,so I did ,I followed the embryo ,but froze in terror when I realized where it was heading ,which was towards that door.**_

_**I just couldn't go through it I was just too dang scared I whimpered as the embryo went straight through it the calmness going with it **_**, **_please wait!__** I cried near hysteria , after a few moments the embryo came back.**_

_**"Amu" it said, "there will be time's when you must go through hardships like this ,this of which happens to be one out of the many challenges you will face" it floated towards me "this was a test that you were not ready for ,and I think its about time you wake up" I looked up at it once more near the breaking point. **_

_**"but amu you must remember this place because this certainly wont be the last time you see it" and with this last speech it disappeared ,and i was thrown into yet another abyss one with flashing lights and voices.**_

_**End of Amu's Dream**_

**(oh yeah hopefully Amu didn't confuse you this happened through a course of three month's while amu was in her containment tank, so yeppers that's how long she was dreaming)**

(Tsukasa Pov.)

"She's not going to make it" I sighed , "Shut up!" Yukari yelled throwing one of the expensive flask , at the wall in frustration though it was telepathically stopped ,by Nikaidou

"Dang it Nikaidou" she cried "why cant you let me brake one thing in my need of aggression" she yelled, "well my dear it's honestly because you're picking the most expensive item's to throw" he answered while levitating the flask in his hands_, stupid bird fey ,and stupid telepathic fey_.

"This isn't helping, y'all aren't helping! "I growled they stared at me in surprise, I was never this serious, they stayed quiet "Amu's been in the containment tank for three freaken months, three extremely long month's" I yelled they didn't reply "the survival test is tomorrow ,that would be the day after today, and Amu still isn't awake" I sighed "you know what Gozen will do if she isn't ready he'll kill her, that's what he'll do, he'll discard her away like a piece of trash" I exclaimed.

"Maybe It would be better If we put her out of her misery" I whispered Yukari shook her head and walked out of the lab, but Nikaidou looked at me in understanding "b-b-because we all know how much she'll suffer in this world, and it's for the best "I said closing my eye's in pain, as I made my way towards Amu's containment tank .

I gazed at Amu's figure her long pink hair now longer than ever swaying in the water that her tiny body was submerged in, I could hear her shallow breathing in the oxygen mask, she wouldn't feel a thing _right? _,I would only be cutting off the oxygen, and it was all for the better _right?_, but the more I went over that in my head the more I realized how wrong it sounded.

I couldn't do this ,I couldn't kill something that I loved ,that we all love she was like a newborn baby ,the first time I held her I felt like I had something to protect like I was a father, but I couldn't just let her live in a world were she would be forced to kill and maybe even be killed I just couldn't and I wouldn't _it was for the best right?_

"I'm sorry Amu" I said as I flipped the switch that turned off the tank, medicine was no longer distributed ,nothing was distributed that also meant oxygen was no longer being distributed and Amu was now drowning.

I held my head in my hands, not being able to cope with what I had just done, "turn it back on" Nikaidou sighed in frustration "it's obviously hurting you" he said, "what make's you say that?" I growled pissed "because it also hurts me" he said glancing at me "And…"I replied "And the fact that you have tears streaming down your face" he said, I was shocked he was right I was crying I have never shed a tear In my entire life, and here I was crying.

"turn it back o-" I said before I was cut off with a very soft knocking sound my ears twitched "did you hear that?" I asked ,he shook his head "Are you okay?" he replied ,I heard again it couldn't be could it.

I glanced back at Amu's containment tank and there she was golden eyes wide open ,and shit she was drowning "get her out" I yelled, Nikaidou was shocked "I cant the switch is stuck!" he yelled "oh great the machine picks the perfect time to malfunction" I sighed as yukari walked in realizing what was going on she panicked ,she tried to get the switch to work by shifting it back and forth until finally it broke all together "nice going" I sighed.

I sighed staring into Amu's eye's "I promise kid will get you out" I said giving a reassuring smile ,her eyes followed me "I need you to hold your breath as long as you can" I said and she nodded,

"don't stop it this time" yukari said grabbing the flask she had from before ,I smirked and nodded as she threw the flask at the containment tank ,this time Nikaidou didn't stop it and the impact made a crack in the tank that gradually started to get bigger ,and bigger until the water pressure was to much then finally the tank bursted in an array of shards, water, and glass little Amu was thrown into my arms.

"Finally your temper came in handy Yukari" Nikaidou chuckled "shut up!" she yelled

I gazed in to Amu's eyes "I told you I'd get you out kid" I smiled, she stared at me tears in her eye's "Arigato ,papa!" she cried, I froze she had called me papa an honest mistake ,but I couldn't help ,but fell an unbelievable happiness surge through me, because that's how I felt like a father holding his daughter.

(Amu's Pov.)

It was such a relief to be out of my nightmare, and in warm protective arm's , I was crying ,but these were tear of joy and relief ,I was cold though very cold and wet "Amu come here so we can get you cleaned up and dressed" yukari chan said, "Hai!" its like she read my mind.

**An hour later…...**

This was ridiculous sure cute ,but very ridiculous if memory serves my parent's usually dressed me up like this ,for a special ,or very important occasion , and last time I checked I wasn't going anywhere _was I?_

I was wearing a red and white plaid Lolita dress ,white gloves with openings for my fingers ,and plaid ribbons attached, my shoes were plaid flats with ribbons stopping at my knees, my hair was curled into two pig tails with two strands of hair hanging down on both side's, I was also wearing a cute little hat.**(link to dress is on my profile)**

I looked at yukari chan with questioning eyes she smiled "Kuwaii! you are so beautiful" she yelled with hearts in her eyes, I smiled and looked in the mirror, I did look kinda cute.

"Amu!" somebody called , it was Nikaidou san "hai!" I yelled he saw me then smiled "cute! were are you going?" he asked ,I shrugged, and glanced at yukari chan, he smiled and nodded.

"Oh and amu I'm sorry to say this sweetie ,but we have to prep you for another test" he said as tsukasa san joined him, I puckered my lips and gave him a sad face "more shots?" I questioned he shook his head "not that type of test kiddo" I sighed in relief.

"cute kid what's the occasion?" Tsukasa san questioned looking at the dress, I was gonna answer when ,yukari chan cut me off, "Does there have to be an occasion for looking cute!" she yelled "no ,but you never do when there isn't one "he said smirking "no, scratch that you never do in general" he said smiling again "ha-ha! You are just so funny" she said her voice laced sarcasm.

"what type of test is it?" I asked, tsukasa san frowned _what did I say? _"it's a exam where you employ your powers" Nikaidou san said unhappily ,I was confused "use your powers for what?" I questioned "to fight" Tsukasa san said obviously not wanting to say anymore than that" you mean I have to hurt people" I said blowing a curl that was in the way out of my face, Tsukasa san knelt in front of me looking straight into my eye's he sighed ,and closed his eyes "listen amu you will most likely have to kill" he said obviously not liking the idea.

I frowned "I cant kill anyone!" I cried.

I really couldn't not after what I witnessed ,tsukasa san grabbed my face "It's either kill or be killed" he sighed "be a smart girl ,and don't be killed" "but?" I got cut off "don't be killed amu" he repeated I nodded.

"lesson number one Amu which form do you feel most comfortable in?" Tsukasa san said, "What?" I said , "which transformation do you feel most comfortable in ,Fox ,Dog ,Wolf ,Cat,

Anyone of those forms are acceptable because the enhancement allows you to transform for an unlimited amount of time , which you will need when you fight ,that way when you do another transformation the fey you are fighting wont expect it" he said looking at me "did you get that" he asked.

"umm… most of it?" I grinned _What form do I feel most comfortable in?_ I closed my eye's racking my mind for different forms ,_the angel form was one of the coolest ,but is it a form I want to always be in, nope not really next, the fox one was pretty awesome , but it really wasnt me and it's was not a my specialty of mine, I could do so many others forms too…, it's going to be hard a pick ,but the form that comes naturally is by far the cat form, I use to do it all the time when….mama and papa were still alive._

"Thats it i'll be the Cat" I yelled.

I closed my eye's allowing my body to gather a source of energy, rippling lights of power surged through before cascading out in a cacoon of color surrounde me.

I smiled, throwing my hat in the air so my cat ears could have room to form once they did the hat landed safely in my left hand , my cat tail ripped through my dress though "whoops" I blushed, Nikaidou san ,and Tsukasa san chuckled.

"Okay, Amu number two, take this" Nikaidou san said giving me a pink collar with a heart, spade, clover, and diamond pattern on it , the tag was a beautiful pearl color ,with an oval shape it looked a lot like the embryo in my dream ,on the tag was a name it said Amulet Katacos.

"Amulet Katacos?" I said a little confused, Tsukasa sighed "All fey's require an identification tag" he said putting it on my neck, it was uncomfortable I must admit ,but something I could get use to "why not my real name?" I said honestly curious "Gozen sama gave you that name, he only name's a fey when he thinks they have real potential" he said with a look of disgust .

"okay" I said nodding my collar jingling with the motion , this might be kind of fun "next thing is when you fight, make sure you use the right move's it wouldn't be a good idea if you used fox fire against dragon fire because if you use fire against fire you are gonna make a bigger fire, I would suggest you use a water move, when fighting a fey who's specific move is fire based " tsukasa said smiling at me, I nodded in determination.

"Are you able to copy move's?" Nikaidou san asked "Yes I can ,but it takes more energy out of me then to do an transformation " I said ashamed "that's perfectly alright, the more you do It the better you will get and sooner ,or later you will get so use to it that it will only consume half of the energy you use now" he said smiling, I nodded again.

"I want you to copy this move " Nikaidou san said levitating a bottle it glowed a florescent blue , I stared at it analyzing it, it would take a huge amount of energy to copy it, I took a deep breath, looking deep into it ,my eye's began to ache signaling that my pupils were dialating it did this every time I copied a move ,the immense focus my eye's had on the move was way beyond imaginable I could actually duplicate the moves power in the form of light these orb of light are then absorbed by my body but at a cost of draining my energy.

I was exhausted ,but it was totally worth it sure it would take a few hours before I even started to regenerate the energy I used ,but I learned the move ,and I was now levitating a bottle, it was surrounded by pink light I waved my hands directing it to the left ,and right it followed then I closed my hand and It dropped all together landing on the floor with a loud clank, I smiled in triumph.

"Amu?" my ears twitched I turned my head to meet tsukasa san, "I wanted to tell you more about the exam" he said looking really tired , I nodded "first thing first keep the opponent guessing don't use the most obvious move, because they will most likely expect it second, Gozen sama love's to put in his special fey's to add more challenge to the match what you need to do is dodge the attacks they throw at you for as long as you can, Gozen will most likely call off a match when it's going no where, and last" he said looking at me "please don't get killed promise me you wont, we love you to much to lose you kid" he said while ruffling my hair.

"You got it I pinky promise" I said holding out my pinky he smiled locking his pinky with mine and nodded "remember you can't break a pinky promise" he said smirking , I grinned "oh I know" I said giving him a thumbs up.

_I'm doomed I have never harmed a thing in my life, well actually one time I was playing with rocks and I threw one at a wall ,and it hit a lizard ,but I cried for two hours straight does that count, oh it doesn't even matter because I made a promise ,and it's a promise I intend to keep. I hope your proud of me mama ,papa wish me luck because I'm gonna need it._

**StrawberryWolfey: I'm sorry Dancing-souls I know how much you wanted Amu to meet Ikuto ,but I had to hold it off in this chapter ,but I promise there will be some serious Amuto soon…**

**,so anyway I have a favor to ask of the readers I'm having issues picking what type of fey Nagihiko ,Rima ,and kairi will be and I plan to put them in the next chapter, so please if you have any suggestions please say them in the reviews or tell me it would really help me out here's a list of all the characters so far and the type of fey they are.**

**Tsukasa: Wolf fey**

**Nikaidou: Telepathic Fey**

**Yukari: Bird Fey**

**Riley: Dragon Fey**

**Yoru : Cat Fey**

**Ikuto: Copy Cat/Kuro Neko Fey**

**Amu: Transformation/Cat Fey**

**León: Lion Fey**

**Mab: Butterfly Fey**

**Gozen: not a fey**

**Red: Phoenix Fey**

**Kukai: Fox Fey**

**Utau: Angel Fey**

**Tadase: Dog fey**

**Yaya: bunny Fey**

**Kairi: Unknown**

**Rima: Unknown**

**Nagihiko :Unknown**

**Miki: spade fey**

**Ran: Heart fey**

**Su: clover fey**

**Dia: diamond fey**

**ChocolateWolfey: well… that was boring sorry my sister took so long to update our internet was down anyway please R&R.**


	5. The Survival Exam

**The Survival Exam**

**StrawberryWolfey: I am proud to present the next chapter, but I'm warning all readers I just realized that this story may be longer then I expected so please back me up all the way with your lovely reviews… now for the thankies… Dancing-souls thank you so much for the idea's I now know what type of fey ,Kairi, Nagihiko, and Rima will be Mucho's Arigato's ! ^.^also thank you very much bma925 for your ideas too, I really appreciate it. **

**Kairi: Owl Fey (which does represent intelligence** **and I also realized it could work because his older sister is a bird fey)**

**Rima: squirrel Fey (BECAUSE I THINK SQUIRRELS ARE INCREDIBLY CUTE!)**

**Nagihiko: Tiger (because they are majestic and beautiful)**

**Thank you again! Dancing-Souls oh! ,and I just recently read your one-shot I thought it was unbelievably good… so yeah just wanted to let ya know on to the story!**

**Ikuto: Get a hair cut!**

**StrawberryWolfey: *Growls* How rude! My bangs are just a little long to the point were I cant see what I'm writing big deal pHss! I'll just wing it what ever I write cant be that bad.**

**Ikuto: Scissors I need scissors!**

**Amu: Disclaimer!**

**Amu, and Ikuto: StrawberryWolfey doesn't own us or Shugo chara peach-pit does ,now let us commence with the story making!**

**0000**

**Ikuto's Apartment**

**I've paid my dues**

**Time after time**

**I've done my sentence**

I rolled my eye's , could he have picked a louder song to sing, he looked at me those big green mischievous eye's hinting something "Don't you dare you bastard!" I yelled, he smiled at me giving that sly grin, only known on a fox called Kukai "HE'LL WAKE UP FOR SURE WITH THIS" he yelled turning up his electric guitar I looked at the green haired boy sitting next to me, he adjusted his glasses, and shoved his head into a near by pillow he knew what was coming as did I.

**But Committed no time**

**And Bad mistake's**

**I've Made a few**

**I've had my share of sand kicked in my face**

**But I've come through**

I covered my white tiger ears ,and dove behind Ikuto's couch I did not want to risk becoming deaf ,I heard a huge crash, I sighed and two seconds later I felt a presence next to me "what did he break this time?" I said looking at the owl fey next to me he had two owl feathers in his hair one on each side of his head ,no they were not accessories they were permanently attached I've asked him many times "he broke Ikuto's Caspian white table" he stated ,I smirked when he wake's up I'm pretty sure he wont be too happy.

**We are the champions, my friends**

**And we'll keep on fighting - till the end**

**We are the champions**

**WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS**

**No time for losers**

**Cause we are the champions- OF THE WORLD!**

**(we are the champions by the queens)**

The worst sound possible hit my ears I covered them in pain , I sniffed the air _smoke_, _what did he do_, I looked at kairi "if my calculation are correct the diameter of the friction equals x time's 2.555559709927803 plus the force times the square root of pie equals a explosion" he said , it was all gibberish to me "one more time , what?" I yawned.

"he blew up the stereo" he said rolling his eye's ,I smiled "oh great" I said getting up from my hiding place behind the couch ,there was Kukai I sighed he was out cold.

"There you are Ikuto, about time you woke up!" Kukai said getting up and accidentally hitting me in the face with his long bushy fox tail, when the hell did he get up wait till later I was gonna claw his eye's out.

"I'm not Ikuto nya!" he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL, Yoru what are you doing here" Kukai yelled, yoru simply smirked " shouldn't I be asking you that question , but since you asked lemme let you in on something" he whispered ,Kukai leaned in "I'M IKUTO'S YOUNGER BROTHER!" he yelled.

"Ah there's that famous tsukiyomi cockiness" Kukai said grinning, I sighed, Kairi came up to us "were Is Ikuto by the way?" kairi asked, yoru shrugged "he left two day's ago and hasn't come back, I'm really worried about him" he said "so worried that you decided to go into cat nap hibernation right" I said smiling, he rolled his eye's "Listen Nagi! I went down the north halls looking for him because that was were his smell was the freshest ,but it was closed off because of the damn survival test" he sighed.

I heard knocking at the door, nobody budged "I guess I'll get that" I said walking towards the door, I smiled I could recognize that smell anywhere "who is it?" I said smiling "Your mom who's here to give you a hair cut" the voice said ,I was a offended "you ass you look more like a girl than anyone I know!" I yelled "open the door damn it Nagihiko I have important news "the voice said.

I opened it ,blonde hair, dog ears, long bushy tail, red eyes "so what's the urgent news Tadase?" I said we were now in the living room with everyone.

"Ikuto's the news" he said we all came in closer "I went to the survival area today ,and guess who I met with , riley he wouldn't let me in ,and after he gave me second degree burns on my arm" he said pulling up his sleeve his arm was severely burned there was every shade of red ,and purple "damn man we need to take you to the doctor" Kukai said, "Its fine I'll go to Tsukasa later" he said "Anyway after riley did that I scratched half his face off ,so it's even for now anyway ,but for a brief moment when he moved out of the way ,guess who I saw, Ikuto he was chained to the wall" he said .

"what do we do nya?" yoru asked we were all in a slump "I guess the best thing we can do is wait ,and hope for the best because I prefer my skin nice ,and smooth not with second degree burns" I said everyone nodded in agreement there was silence "damn it lets go right now" Kukai said we all nodded again ,hey I was really curious as to why Ikuto tsukiyomi was chained to a wall survival exams here we come.

**(Ikuto's Pov.)**

This is ridiculous honestly was it necessary to chain me to the wall by my collar I must add , I have some dignity to keep and this isn't the way to keep it ,but that's not the worst part Mab violated me oh I wasn't awake during this festivity oh no , this happened after I got tranquilized ,for the fifth time ,she claimed to have only changed my clothes ,but I have my doubts.

I was in a t-shirt wearing skinny jeans and a black silver studded belt**(the link to Ikuto's clothes is on my profile)** Riley walked by me for the one hundredth time snickering I flicked him off.

"you seem to be having such a fun time Ikuto" he said smirking, I yawned "why don't you come closer Riley?" I smirked "nah I have to stay at my post if not I'd be over there setting you on fire ,and watching you burn" he said smugly.

"No I completely understand that you prefer to get your ass whooped by weaker people then me what happened to your face Riley? oh wait Tadase happened " I said smirking

"Oh Ikuto why are you chained to a wall? Oh wait Gozen happened" he said smiling and going back to his supposed post I put my hand out claws growing I need to thank yoru for this later

"Shadow claw" I whispered swiping the air with them it hit riley directly on the back of his neck he turned around looking mortified.

"What's Wrong riley Cat got your Tongue ?" I said smirking, he glared at me "f**** you" he said

"what make's you think ,that I did it ?" I gloated ,"you did it some how ass ,and I'll get you back i'll be back!" he said walking away León took his place, now I had another person to bother "hey León, so I was wondering if what they say is true are you really gay?" I said smirking I was going to make gozens slaves miserable.

**The laboratory **

**(Amu's Pov.)**

I was , nervous ,afraid ,scared ,horrified, and so, so many other words that could describe how I felt , even being in tsukasa sans arms didn't prolong the fears that were engulfing me, and to make matters worst Riley san decided to make an appearance, probably here to drag me to the survival Exam.

"Get dress kid!" he said smiling at me, I looked at him curiously "Riley san what happen to your neck ,and face" I said, tsukasa san smiled "Ikuto and Tadase happened" he smirked.

"Screw you Tsukasa!" Riley san yelled throwing the clothes at him, tsukasa san caught them "Get your brat dressed!" he said.

"These clothes are way to skimpy for an eight year old to wear?" tsukasa san said glaring**(they aren't really skimpy in my opinion they are uber cute Amu's uniform is on my profile).**

"Those are the only children clothes we have" he stated, "Here amu go get changed over there" tsukasa san said giving me the clothes and pointing to a far unseen corner, I nodded.

"Aw, I don't get to watch" riley san smirked his green eye's turned red a bad sign, he started glancing to where I was getting dressed, that was until Tsukasa san punched him In the eye "you bastard" he groaned now sporting a black and blue eye .

"I'm done !"I yelled, "finally Brat " he said looking me up and down "Nice kid" he said attaching something to my collar, I looked at him confused, "That's not necessary" Tsukasa san said.

"It's tradition of course it is " riley san said lurching forward my body jerked with him, I was on a freaken leash _what? _

"Come on Baby face" Riley san said, I was being dragged, tsukasa san looked at me with soft eye's "I'll be there kid don't forget the promise" he said I nodded before I was dragged down the hall.

**Time Skip**

It was like a modernized gladiator dome made out of glass, there was only one way in ,and one way out and it was through one opening, and through that opening you are forced into multiple battles if you survive them all you are declared the winner and become Easters new puppet if you don't you have either died or been killed by one of Easters subordinates , for losing a battle.

I was last in line ,and I was shaken I had just witnessed this dragon fey snap this water fey's neck clean in half, I was afraid sincerely afraid I wasn't going to do this I couldn't ,and just when Riley pulled me into the Hitler dome I broke the leash in half out of desperation.

I was out of here I jumped over León ,but unfortunately he had some how gotten a pretty good grip on my tail I was slammed into the hard tile floor I winced ,and I smiled at him "has any one told you ,that you look like the boy version of tinker bell" I said, he roared "damn you to hell all of you I'm not gay!" he yelled throwing me at least ten feet up in the air I flipped and landed on my feet, thank god for my cat transformation I was heading out of the north wing at least I thought I was until I caught a glimpse of Gozen sama.

Actually I was right in front of him , so much for out of here ,because I was way in here "oh shit!" I said , Gozen sama looked at me smiling he obviously found this whole ordeal amusing Riley was to the right of me, León in front, mab to the left of me I was screwed "Such bad words for such an adorable girl" he said.

I shrank back in fear ,León lunged for me "I'll kill you ,you little bitch" he said his curly blond hair resembled a lion's mane , his lion ears stuck straight up, I could see a fire in his golden eye's he meant what he said.

He wrapped his arms around my throat trying to strangle me I flipped out of his grasp and kicked him straight in his face his head snapped back ,and I landed on the floor with a loud thud.

León got back up blood was on the side of his lip he was going to murder me I heard clapping, there was another presence I didn't know of I turned in shock there in front of me was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen in my eight month's of life oh ,but not just any boy he had captivating violet eye's ,and midnight blue hair I turned my head away blushing ,but when I looked back at him he was smirking he looked very familiar he had blue cat ears I've seen him before haven't I .

" Hehe! Well León you sure had your ass handed to you" the boy said his voice was deep and husky ,but smooth like velvet too , his attention turned towards me ,and for a brief moment , it was like he saw straight through me, he turned the other way to acknowledge somebody else who had just made their presence known "Tsukasa sempai " he said.

"Nice to see you again Ikuto" Tsukasa san said looking at me, _Ikuto? That's who he is_ "What's the problem Gozen sama?" Tsukasa san said glancing at me again" Not a problem at all ,but I have a little preposition for that little fey of yours come here amulet Katacos," Gozen sama said motioning me to come closer I obeyed "Listen kid here's a deal you only have to fight two fey's" he said smiling.

"But the catch is you have to fight Riley and León" he said the smile got even bigger, I froze fight Riley ,and León I couldn't could I.

"She couldn't hurt a fly" Riley smirked coming towards me and lifting my skirt ,"Don't you dare touch her" tsukasa san growled.

"What do you mean she's clearly enjoying it" Riley said reaching under my skirt I felt him touch my inner thigh and slowly go up, I cried out I wouldn't allow him to touch me there I elbowed him the rib and then in the neck ,and when he let go of me I slapped him on his face I hissed at him "you d-d-don't ever touch me like that, deal Gozen sama I'll do it" I said fear no longer getting the best of me ,pure anger was now my driving force.

**000**

"You ready for this Baby Face?" Riley smirked , his pupils were no longer circles they were slits, his eye's were no longer green they were blood red, he winked at me in attempt to intimidate me I hissed at him .

He turned around showing me his back, this confused me that was until I heard this sickening cracking sound it took me a minute and a half to realize that sickening noise was coming from riley's back ,his spine was adjusting to make way for the giant dragon wings that shot out of his back.

He smiled at me "lets play! " he yelled kicking twenty feet off the ground, I glanced up at him I only learned one water based move, I would have to catch him at the right moment ,or I could waste a precious amount of energy that honestly I cant risk .

I looked up… he wasn't there _shit !"_Behind You Amu! "Tsukasa san's voice rang , I turned around too late , I was now fifty feet in the air dangling by my ankles ,I sighed.

"I could just drop you now ,on that pretty little face of yours ,or you could just admit defeat ,and rather then me killing you , I could keep you, have fun with you" he smiled purposely dropping me then catching me to show he wasn't lying.

"What do you say baby face" he said smiling, "I say HELL NO!" I yelled ,and guess what he did, don't bother I'll tell ya he dropped me, but you probably already knew that, I shouted two words as I fell hey I wasn't going let him drop me without a little present "Mizu Typhoon!" I yelled.

A huge tidal wave is what came out that's what I freaken called and it hit us both!, it filled the stadium to the brim with water I had to do something or Riley wouldn't be the only one drowning.

Riley was in a corner trying to break through the glass to no avail I must add he , but that still left me I was holding my breath ,and I couldn't hold it much longer, I was going to drown with Riley because of my stupid move.

**(Ikuto's Pov.)**

This was pure torture to watch, the kid was drowning right in front of my eye's and there wasn't a damn thing I could do, not to mention the fact that tsukasa sempai was having a heart attack ,right now the only good thing happening is the fact that riley was also drowning.

Gozen seemed to be enjoying every minute of it "I like her" he said he was kuku banana's seriously he had issue's "I'm not doing it anymore "I said snapping the chain in half "I'm not going to sit here and watch that kid die nor am I going to baby sit her you find someone else" I said walking away , tsukasa smacked the side of my head "if you could have done that why didn't you do it earlier" he sighed.

"This is obviously the best for the kid honestly no one deserves to live in a world like this" I said walking away, "you take one more step Kuro Neko I'll slit that pretty throat of your sisters in half" Gozen sama said.

I sat down I was beaten again I couldn't let Gozen harm the only family I had left ,and to make matters worst the key that was connected to my collar was glowing and emanating light profusely it was calling out to something which was strange because the only time it did that was when I lost it.

" Transform Amu!" tsukasa sempai yelled, transform he was losing it you could tell clear as day that amu was a cat fey, what was all this talk about transforming, I didn't care anymore I wasn't going to watch this.

"WERE HERE TO SAVE YOU IKUTO NYA!" a loud obnoxious voice called out, "Yoru shut the hell up" I yelled ,Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase were also here I yawned, great just peachy now I had to deal with al five of them.

"Where have you been?" Kukai asked , "What did you do?" Kairi asked, " What's going on?" Nagihiko asked, "Why were you chained to the wall?" Tadase asked, 'YOUR MOM!" I yelled.

What that answer worked with all their question "How nice more friends" Gozen sama said, we all looked at him mortified "Now sit down you dip shits" he yelled ,Kairi, Kukai ,Tadase ,Nagi even my brother sat down.

He's like the freaking mad hatter from Alice and kuku land , I sighed looking away I wanted to go to a happy place.

**(Amu's Pov.)**

Tsukasa san wanted me to transform, but transform into what!, "Mermaid fey" a familiar voice said "embryo san?" I said I couldn't see it ,but I knew it was close something inside me told me so.

I closed my eye's arigato embryo san , I could feel the energy building in my core, I opened my eye's I could breathe, I could breathe!, I looked down my legs were no longer legs ,but a huge orange fish tail took it's place I swam to where riley was.

He was dead I didn't want this I never wanted to hurt anyone, please make the water stop, the water disappeared altogether I landed on the floor with a thud, my latest transformation coming undone I was a cat fey again, Wtf? Why didn't I do that before I could avoided all of this.

"Winner Amulet Katacos!" Gozen yelled I started to cry I killed Riley I didn't want to fight anymore, León was the next one let in this was insane I was going to have to fight León too.

He came up to me "I don't want to fight anymore León" I cried "please don't make me do this" I whimpered, he smiled at me "Not a chance" he winked "your gonna pay for every thing you little brat" he hissed.

**(Ikuto's Pov.)**

The kid won I was shocked, tsukasa didn't look surprised though, he was now dressing Tadase's wounds from before.

"Leon please don't make me fight you" Amu cried, what was wrong with her how could she be so ignorant, she was walking away from him ,she was so vulnerable, "You know what kid you shouldn't fight" I heard León say.

I sighed he was obviously lying "Don't listen to him kid" I sighed, she walked away from him big mistake because just as she got ten feet away from him he lunged ,for her neck realizing this amu attempted to leap over him ,but instead had her side sliced open by León's claws.

I turned away Amu's little body had landed in an abnormal position, a pool of blood was the only source of breaking her fall I looked away sickened poor kid, the key was reacting again , I glanced back at amu there was something shiny in that pool of blood , I was shocked the key had been acting weird ,because there in the pool of blood was the lock identical to the one in the embryo book, identical to my key amu was the owner of the lock.

"Come on kid get up" I said , it was like amu heard me because right after I said that she got up, everyone cheered tsukasa sighed in relief.

"I gave you a chance León san" she smiled pointing her finger at him he glowed a bright pink he was lifted , I smirked I knew that move, "Telepathy" she yelled slamming León in to the wall ,and back and fourth after twenty times he was knocked out, though I was hoping he was dead.

Amu held out her pinky and smiled "I told you" she said looking at tsukasa sempai before she collapsed into her own pool of blood.

"What a fantastic Battle" Gozen sama said looking at me, when he looked away I flicked him off

He didn't even look at me "you know what to do there's your apprentice go get her" he said pointing at amu.

"f*** you, you loon!" I yelled walking towards amu tsukasa sempai followed, we needed to get her to the lab and quick or she was most likely going to die from blood loss.

**(Amu's Pov.)**

I cried out it was, like a nightmare the last thing I remembered was red, red everywhere, I could feel arms around me, I sighed in relief ,snuggling into the embrace I felt safe, I heard a chuckle

"Your awake kitten?" a voice that was not tsukasa san said, I yelped looking up to meet violet eye's Ikuto?

**(Ikuto's Pov.)**

I smirked beautiful golden eye's were looking up at me ,long pink hair, she yelped obviously not expecting me , I yawned placing her on the bed, she looked around my room "What am I d-d-d-doing h-h-ere " here she blushed I smirked "haven't you heard" I smiled "I own you now I'm your sempai" I winked "S-s-s-sempai?" she stuttered, yup I sighed, she was going to slow me down on my search for the embryo, "I-I-Ikuto sempai?" she blushed I smirked maybe this wasn't going to be to bad.

**StrawberryWolfey: okay there it is this was nine pages long new record for me yay ^.^**

**Anyway I'm sorry to say that I may not be able to update as fast as I usually do because I have to read a book called a separate peace for summer reading which I am uber late on so gominasai! For that ,but in the mean time I want at least twenty five review's twenty at minimum I'll be super happy if I get that many so…**

**ChocolateWolfey: So R&R if you enjoyed this chapter oh and a question did you think riley deserved to die ,for what he did to amu?**

**StrawberryWolfey: oh and the next chapter will be called the apprentice yay okay bye nighty night readers.**


	6. The Apprentice

**The Apprentice**

**StrawberryWolfey: OMG! I LOVE YOU READERS! I have twenty review's I'm so ,so , so ,so UBER! HAPPY! Mucho's Arigato's! I really hope this chapter will satisfy you all *Squee!* **

**ChocolateWolfey: What about S-U-M-M-E-R R-E-A-D-I-N-G?**

**StrawberryWolfey: That will be started tomorrow, ugh I keep procrastinating on that it's hard…*Sigh***

**ChocolateWolfey: SLAVE! Disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: I'm being run by a eight year old boy*sighs* this is sad… Wolfey doesn't own Shugo chara, peach-pit does.**

**ChocolateWolfey: Mwahahaha! Soon to be nine year old NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**000**

**(**Amu's Pov.)

"Sempai?" I whimpered, hovering over his face, I had been calling his name for over an hour, only to find he was sleeping, his sweet breath hit my face ,and I blushed I didn't realize how close I was to him until now, I sighed "Ikuto Sempai?" I whispered leaning back from his face and snuggling into his side.

I waited for about thirty minute's enjoying his scent it was sweet ,and manly a smell I never smelled on a boy before it was a lot like chocolate ,sigh I love chocolate _ugh what am I saying I'm such a freak_**.**

I got up swiftly ,but quietly until a sharp pain to my side stopped me, I yelped almost falling off the edge of the bed ,but caught myself I sighed I would have to check the damage León did to my body later.

I got off the bed softly this time and took in my surrounding it was a real nice room a lots of blue though . **( the link to Ikuto's room is on my profile ;) )**

I walked to the far right of the room that was were the mirror was I stared into the reflection, I wasn't wearing the same clothes from before, this was a gray t-shirt with a blue cat in the middle , did Ikuto change my clothes… I blushed at the thought.

I glanced back at Ikuto he was still sound asleep I sighed before lifting the t-shirt up I winced turning to my side I had pink stitches going all the way up from the right side of my pelvis to the right side of my hip bone, I groaned it was hard to look at, I put my shirt back down.

I looked back into the mirror the sunlight reflecting off of something on my neck making it shine in many brilliant color's I stared in amazement it was dazzling, a beautiful clover shaped lock I wonder how it got there I'd find out later.

I explored the proportionate room looking through crevices in every corner in hope's of finding treasure hey I'm still a kid, I crawled over to the closet my long piggy tails getting stuck on a hook of some sort I sighed pulling away the whole closet door flung open, I panicked looking over to Ikuto he was still asleep.

I let out an exasperated sigh, might as well check the closet out I glanced up everything you would expect to be in a closet was in this one ,nothing out of the ordinary , I took one last look something caught my eye , there was something in the midst of all the clothes .

I quietly moved all the clothes out of the way there in the very back of the closet was a very tiny crib on it were four letters in blue paint together they spelled the name Yoru.

I closed the closet I was very curious about the crib ,but there was no reason to dwell on it I'd ask Ikuto later about it, or maybe I shouldn't because then he'd know for sure that I've been snooping around ,and I didn't want that.

I was about to get back in bed, when my neck started to glow the lock to be exact ,it was calling for something It didn't say anything ,but I could just feel it.

I covered my ears there was a high pitch metal sound, I looked back at Ikuto he didn't flinch which was odd because he had cat ears too… I heard it again.

"Amu?…" a calming voice called, "embryo san" I whispered it appeared in front of me "Follow me Amu" the embryo said.

I followed it to a corner I had not checked yet, in it was a case a slender black case for a guitar or violin, I dragged my fingers along the smooth leather it had a delicious smell , I continued to trace it with my finger and stopped when I touched something rugged, I looked down to see a key , a key identical to my lock.

My eye's widened as I was thrown into a vision of utter ,and complete darkness.

_**Amu's vision**_

_**It was like I was falling I've felt this way before, it was happening all over again, glass hall ways ,red carpet, smell of death and gore, big black door, all flooded back to me, I was falling fifty mile's per hour and just before I slammed into the floor I flipped landing on my hand ,and knee's my feline capabilities coming in handy.**_

_**I took in a well deserved breath trying to calm my heart that was still beating fifty miles per hour, I sighed looking in front of me "Embryo san" my voice echoed "please don't make me do this" I begged ,there was no answer.**_

_**I heard a chain rattle, my eye's widened at the person in front of me "Riley s-s-san" I stuttered**_

_**as tried to run away ,but was yanked back instantly, I chocked and landed on my back, I could hear his chuckle "hi, Baby face" he smiled walking towards the door" we better start moving if we're gonna make it back in time" he grinned I realized I had a huge chain around my neck.**_

_**I cried out as he dragged me to the door way, the door swung open, this didn't make any sense riley was dead, and last time I had this dream's there was no chain's ,or collars .**_

_**There was no hope in this dream as I was dragged closer ,and closer to the door way I could hear screaming ,and cry's, gunshots, and gurgle's, and as my legs were dragged half way through the door I could hear mama and papa's voice that's when I cracked they were screaming my name.**_

_**I couldn't take anymore , I kicked and punched anything to get out of Riley's grip ,and as my body was dragged half way through, I heard the most terrifying blood curdling scream I covered my mouth realizing it was me.**_

_**End of Vision**_

The dream was over ,but the screaming wasn't it took me two whole seconds to realize that I was still screaming I mentally slapped my self. I collapsed to the floor silently , listening to any signs of Ikuto sempai waking up not a sound was heard, he sure was a deep sleeper.

I glanced at Ikuto's sempai violin case and gasped the key was no longer there, I panicked only to realize there was something in my hands I opened them in shock there was the key I didn't remember grabbing it I sighed in relief.

I heard a hissing sound ,and the key was snatched out my hands I jumped "Amu you've been very naughty lately" a deep husky voice said.

"I-I-I-Ikuto sempai" I stuttered "how long have you been awake?" I blushed, "since you first started your little exploring" he sighed.

"Now for your punishment" he smirked, my ears drooped, he picked me up and slung me on his shoulder, making sure not to hit my stitches , he sat me on the floor outside of his room "now don't get into stuff that isn't yours, I want you to stay here, if you're a good girl you can come back in if your not, you wont like the outcome" he said smirking again and closing the door behind him.

I sat there waiting _did I just get kicked out?_ I yawned ,and stretched "Time to explore other rooms "I smiled , a smell hit me lavender ,honey suckle, flowers a refreshing smell I followed it into a room next to Ikuto's, it was a girls room with teal ,and white and hints of silver here there.

It was a gorgeous and beautiful room all together ,and the smell's I got in here were very different from the smells I got in Ikuto's sempai room I explored the room , and found a picture of Ikuto sempai ,and this pretty girl she had extremely long blonde hair in two high piggy tails, there was a little boy too who stood beside her who looked a lot like Ikuto sempai with the same hair ,but golden eye's they all looked very similar were they siblings? **(utau's room is on my profile)**

I heard knocking , on the wall from Ikuto Sempai's room , I gasped did he know I was in this room, I ran and sprawled out in front of door, it opened in just the right time, he glanced at me those violet eyes studying me, he tapped his fingers on the door frame, he was making me feel guilty , "So Am-" he said before I cut him off "OKAY I DID MORE EXPLORING IKUTO SEMPAI I'M SORRY" I cried.

"I was going to say interesting position ,but Naughty! Naughty girl" he smirked "That's two strike's, better watch out four strike's your out " he chuckled.

"Now Kitten I want you to sit there ,and stay, for the rest of the day" he smirked

"That's child abuse" I pouted.

He leaned in towards my face and nuzzled his nose against mine, I blushed my body heating up like a furnace, he stopped then smirked "It's child abuse ,for a good kid not a naughty one" he chuckled.

I shrugged as he went back into his room I smiled the room that was In front of Ikuto's was the next subject of my expedition , I trudged quietly through the green door in front of me.

The smell this room had was fruity ,but was obviously boyish too ,this room was also more whimsical then the other's with hues of bright green and light blue's I smiled.

The bed was extremely tiny ,I laid in it cuddling the stuff bear that was on it, it reminded me of home , I froze as the door opened.

"Um…why does my room smell like strawberries?" a voice that was not Ikuto's said, I jumped off the bed in attempt to side step the boy ,but he caught me he leaned against the door frame staring at me with bright golden eye's, this was the little boy in the pictures the boy that looks a lot like Ikuto.

He flipped is midnight blue hair, scratching his face then he looked at me scrunching his nose "Yup you're the one who smells like strawberries" he grinned "Your lucky I love strawberries ,and so does Ikuto nya" he winked.

"Gominasai!" I blushed and bobbed my head down ,so he wouldn't see "it's fine" he smiled patting his bed for me to sit, I complied "Aren't you that kid from the survival dome " he questioned, I nodded , "well congrats for kicking riley's ass!" he smiled.

"Gominasai for asking ,but who are you?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me, he stared at me as if pondering something then he stuck his hand out "I'm Yoru Tsukiyomi , the baby of the tsukiyomi family nya!" he smiled as I shook his hand.

He stared at me waiting "Oh, I'm Amu Hinamori " my tags jingled, I looked down "I mean Amulet Katacos" I sighed.

"I like Amu much better" he said, "Arigato!" I smiled he nodded, "so…today I went in my sister's room I could smell you all over the place, may I ask what you were doing there Amu nya?" he smirked.

"I was Exploring I wanted to know more about Ikuto" I blushed, "Aw! Does little amu have a crush?" he smiled, I pouted "NO" I hissed.

"I'll answer anything you want" he sighed, "What's your sisters name?" I smiled, "Utau" he answered, "Your mama and papa!" I asked " Souko and Aruto Tsukiyomi" he answered.

"Where are they?" I questioned "I don't know" he smiled sadly, "Gomen!" I frowned, "It's fine" he smiled.

"W-W-Why is Ikuto always so sad?" I stuttered ,he looked at me thoughtfully "he lost somebody very important to him ,a girl to be precise he really loved her" I felt weird, a feeling of hurt went through me "What was her name?" I said tilting my head in a curious manner , I always did it when I was.

"Dream was her name, she was what you called a night realm fey , she was able to enter one's mind during sleep ,and In the next morning the person ,or in this case fey would be dead, she was one of Easter's prized fey, she was certainly very beautiful she had this long lavender colored hair, and these liquid jade eye's that you would just get lost in" he sighed.

I closed my eye's "H-h-how did she die?" I stuttered ,"Your too cute Amu nya" he said pinching my cheek "Well no one really knows ,she was found burned alive one day, my opinion is one of gozens other slave's saw competition in her ,and eliminated her" he said staring at nothing In particular.

"Are you sure it wasn't Gozen sama?" I questioned "I'm sure of it, he only eliminates a fey that has no use, if memory serve's right Dream was one of his top loyal subject's " he said looking at me.

"Last one I promise… what was she like?" I questioned, he stared at me his gaze softening "she was extremely compassionate, you could almost kill her and she'd forgive you, she always regretted hurting people, she was a lot like you" he smiled.

I could hear a someone mumbling, the person's foot steps getting closer to this room, no sooner was the door slammed open revealing a boy with spiky orange hair with fox ears and a tail ,I stared at him in confusion ,he was muttering to himself, I turned to look at yoru san he looked about confused as I was.

The boy who had a real minty smell walked towards yoru san closet, we continued to stare at him what was he doing, he unzipped his pants, my eye's widened, I turned away he wasn't doing what I think he was doing was he?

"What .The .Hell. Kukai!" yoru san yelled , the fox boy woke up revealing the most luminous pair of emerald green eye's I have ever seen, he glanced at Yoru san then me, and immediately zipped up his pants.

"What The hell are you doing in my Apartment" he yelled, I giggled he was obviously confused, "YOUR APARTMENT !" Yoru san yelled.

"Yeah my bathroom in MY APARTMENT" He yelled, I broke into hive's of laughter, yoru sighed and burst into laughter himself, the boy stared at us in confusion "What's so funny?" he growled.

Yoru san went up to him turning him in all angles to get a view of where he was, he turned red "see nya your in my room ,and you were about to take a leak in my closet" yoru san chuckled.

"Gomen" he said sheepishly, then turned to me "Hey Kid! I'm Kukai Souma, one of Ikuto's best friends" he said ruffling my hair ,I smiled at him "Hinamori Amu" I giggled.

Another boy ran into the room his smell was refreshing like linen, he had white tiger ears ,and a long slinky tail his long beautiful purple hair swayed behind him, his dazzling golden eye's studying us, he stopped to catch his breath "You!" he hissed pointing a finger at Kukai san.

" I've been chasing you for over four hours you are like an f-ing Zombie!" he yelled, Kukai san slung his arm over the boys shoulder "everything's better now" he smiled, the boy glared at him.

"This is Hinamori, Amu Hinamori" Kukai san said pointing at me, the boy smiled at me taking my hand and kissing it "I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki" he grinned.

We all sat on Yoru san's bed, Nagihiko san sighed "You even carried around your guitar" he said pointing to Kukai san's back ,on it was a white leather case "Were did you plan on going anyway" yoru san asked.

"To the bathroom" Kukai san sighed, glancing at me he smiled ,and pulled out his guitar "Hinamori, what type of music do you like?" he questioned.

I tilted my head, "Music? I've heard about it ,but never actually heard it myself" I answered_, it was kind of impossible to listen to anything when your family kept you a secret from every one too many risk of being found_, they all looked at me in shock "No way kid!" Kukai san yelled.

I stared at them tilting my head again, they hadn't moved one bit "Is there something wrong" I asked, "of course not ,but you are coming with me" Kukai san said throwing his guitar at Yoru who caught it, and then picking me up.

He walked through a huge double door that I never remember seeing in this apartment, in it was a huge media room with a stage and enormous plasma screen T.V he sat me on the coach , turning the T.V on "Watch this" he said Tuning into a Music channel , I sat there entranced by what I was seeing a lady was dancing and singing moving her body in an enticing way, I was completely intrigued, my pupils began to dilate I was taking everything in.

**(Kukai's Pov.)**

I Stared at the kid in wonder she had this certain charm to her that was just freaken adorable, that face of amazement made showing her this worth while, she had the biggest smile on her face and her cheeks were a rosy color, it made me happy "Great job she looks very happy "Nagi said patting me on the back, Yoru nodded in agreement ,and they both took a seat next to amu.

"Who looks happy?" a voice said, I grinned "Why Kairi, Tadase about time you got here ".

I introduced them both to Amu ,and they hit it off really well they both seemed to like Amu as much as I did ,but the only problem was why wasn't Ikuto here I mean Amu is his Apprentice

,but I guess he had a reason to avoid Amu, he has been through many hard time's so many that it was hard to comprehend why the man was still standing I felt really bad for him, _Hehe he'd hate me pitying him._

I glanced back at amu she was now on stage ,messing with my guitar I smiled she was so cute.

**000**

**(Ikuto's Pov.)**

I was feeling so much anger , as if I didn't already have to much on my plate anyway now I was having to take care of a growing eight year old a very cute one at that and it annoyed me to no end I wanted to hate amu ,but I just cant and that isn't the only problem if I'm going to beat Gozen to the embryo I cant have any distractions ,and amu was a big one.

I was getting too attached to her, if I wasn't with her I was worrying about her, and I hated it

I sniffed the air searching for her scent I already knew she had disobeyed my order's I knew it from the beginning she really wanted that punishment.

**000**

**(Kukai's Pov.)**

I was super confused wasn't this Amu's first time listening to music let alone her first time playing , well then why the heck Is she tuning my guitar like she knows exactly what she's doing, I stood there my mouth agape.

"I'm Going to play a song for everyone" she smiled I glanced at her and shrugged well this didn't make any sense ,but I sure wanted to hear her sing, we all clapped.

**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**

**I can't do anything right**

_Damn!_ she's good I stood there , my mouth wide open, somebody closed it for me ,I turned in shock "Ikuto?" I questioned he smirked "She's good" I nodded_ hell yeah she is_, her voice could rival utau's it was sweet yet strong , she sounded like a little bird, her guitar playing was amazing too.

**According to you I'm difficult, hard to please**

**Forever changing my mind**

She smiled and blew kisses at us , swaying her body , then spinning the guitar around her waist only to catch it and start playing again this was unbelievable.

**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time**

**Even if it would save my life**

**According to you, according to you**

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**

**He can't get me out of his head**

**According to him I'm funny, irresistible**

She flipped her long pink hair now out of it's piggy tails .

**Everything he ever wanted**

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

Yoru jumped on stage and started to play the drums, only making the whole song much better, we were all singing along now even though that song was sung by a girl.

**According to you**

**According to you I'm boring, I'm moody**

Amu, pouted to add to the act we all laughed she was just too cute.

**And you can't take me any place**

**According to you I suck at telling jokes**

**'Cause I always give it away**

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span**

**You're the boy who puts up with that**

**According to you, according to you**

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**

**He can't get me out of his head**

**According to him I'm funny, irresistible**

**Everything he ever wanted**

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you**

**I need to feel appreciated**

**Like I'm not hated, oh no**

**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**

**It's too bad, you're making me dizzy**

She spun around in a circle to make it seem like she was dizzy we cheered, she licked he lips and rubbed her hand together getting ready for the electric guitar solo, she rocked it.

**But according to me you're stupid, you're useless**

**You can't do anything right**

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**

**He can't get me out of his head**

**According to him I'm funny, irresistible**

**Everything he ever wanted**

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**

**Baby tell me what I got to lose**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you, you**

**According to you, you**

**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**

**I can't do anything right**

**(According to you by Orianthi I have a link to the video on my profile)**

We all roared in cheers "Encore! Encore!" I shouted she looked at me confused "Play another song " I said she smiled.

**He's a cold-hearted snake**

**Look into his eyes**

**Oh ohhh**

**He's been tellin' lies**

**He's a lover boy at play**

**He don't play by rules**

**Oh oh **

**Girl don't play the fool-no**

**You're the one givin' up the love**

**Anytime he needs it**

**But you turn your back and then he's off**

**and runnin' with the crowd**

**You're the one to sacrifice**

**Anything to please him**

**Do you really think he thinks about you**

**when he's out**

**He's a cold-hearted snake**

**Look into his eyes**

**Oh ohhh**

**He's been tellin' lies**

**He's a lover boy at play**

**He don't play by rules**

**Oh oh oh**

**Girl don't play the fool-no**

**It was only late last night**

**He was out there sneakin'**

**Then he called you up to check that you**

**were waiting by the phone**

**All the world's a candy store**

**He's been trick or treatin'**

**When it comes to true love girl with him**

**there's no one home**

**He's a cold-hearted snake**

**Look into his eyes**

**Oh ohh**

**He's been tellin' lies**

**He's a lover boy at play**

**He don't play by rules**

**Oh oh oh**

**Girl don't play the fool-no**

**How come how come he can he can tell-a tell-a you're-a you're-a**

**Always always number number one without a doubt**

**(He's he's one one cold cold snake snake)**

**When-a when-a he is he is always always squirmin' squirmin'**

**Like a little snake under-a e-ver-y-a rock**

**(No no give give, all all take take)**

**You've been you've been workin' workin' on the on the love**

**And he's been only only playing undercover all the while**

**(One one smooth smooth sharp sharp tongue tongue)**

**Take a take another 'nother look into his eyes**

**(He he just just talks)**

**And you will on-ly see a rep-tile**

**You could find somebody better girl**

**He could only make you cry**

**You deserve somebody better girl**

**He's c-cold as ice**

**He's a cold-hearted snake**

**Look into his eyes**

**Oh shhh**

**He's been tellin' lies**

**He's a lover boy at play**

**He don't play by rules**

**Oh oh oh**

**Girl don't play the fool-no**

**He's a cold-hearted snake**

**Look into his eyes**

**Oh ohh**

**He's been tellin' lies**

**He's a lover boy at play**

**He don't play by rules**

**Oh oh oh **

**Girl don't play the fool**

**(Cold hearted snake by Paula Abdul please listen to it I found it on my mom's ipod ,and took a liking to it the link to the song is on my profile)**

Amu ,was amazing she was one heck of a kid truly unique, we cheered ,for her again , and I was about to ask for another encore ,when Ikuto stopped me he looked concerned , I glanced up at amu she didn't look too good her face had lost it's color.

She turned away so we couldn't see what was happening when she turned back around she was holding her stomach and she was bleeding from her nose profusely.

She collapsed catching herself on her hands, Ikuto immediately picked her up , she started to shiver.

"What's wrong nya?" yoru asked, Ikuto sighed "Her powers require a highly concentrated use of energy, using too much will sometime's make her sick" he explained.

"What's her power" I questioned, "she's a transformation fey able to take the form of any fey she has seen before ,she's also able to harness the abilities of each form she take's, and copy them too" he smirked.

I stared at him astonished "for example this cat form isn't her original form she, could transform into a fox, dog ,tiger ,owl ,wolf ,bird ,angel fey Etc." he said.

"and… the reason she's so sick now is because she copied the video's she watched, she basically was able to copy every thing from the singing to the playing and like I said before that requires a lot of energy" he sighed

"How do you know all this ?" I question , he winked "She is my apprentice" he smirked, I smiled hopefully this whole ordeal brought them closer together, "See you tomorrow" I smiled gesturing to the guy's it was time to go, I was going to be spending more time at the tskuyomi's from now on.

**000**

**(Ikuto's Pov.)**

I sighed putting Amu on my bed, she turned away ashamed , wiping off the blood from her nose ,she rose and I glanced at her "Gomen" she whispered ,heading towards the door "I will accept my punishment" she said bowing to me.

I motioned her with my finger to come here she complied, sitting on the bed next to me " where do you think your going ,your punishment is to stay here with me" I smirked.

She looked at me those beautiful golden eye's glowing ,"Arigato Sempai!" she smiled jumping into my arm's and nuzzling her nose against mine, my cheeks felt warm , I looked away so she wouldn't see.

I sighed "You are a burden to me" I said glancing at the sleeping girl snuggling into my side, I smirked "One that I don't mind keeping" I smiled slowly following the burden in sleep.

**StrawberryWolfey: And… that's a rap o.0 I think…. So I was wondering you know if I should change the rating just in case I wanted to add minor lemon it's just a possibility ,but if I do I don't want to lose my trusty reviewers , so should I change the rating of the story please tell me in the reviews or pm me?**

**Ikuto: that was actually really cute even with a horrible hair cut you still wrote a pretty good chapter.**

**StrawberryWolfey: T-T mean! but thank you anyway oh and don't be angry at me for being greedy ,but I want at least fifteen more reviews before I update it would make me uber happy**

**LOVE YA'LL!**


	7. Month 1 Friends & Chocolate R number 1

**Month one friends and Chocolate are number one**

**ChocolateWolfey: 0.o Hi!*Blushes* Well um… t-thank you readers for the happy birthday's it was nice…Gracias…**

**StrawberryWolfey: T.T Yup he g-got a really nice ipod _Brat_ Humph!**

**ChocolateWolfey: you have one too why are you sad?**

**StrawberryWolfey: Not because of you… because of my summer reading…**

**Ikuto:*Smirks* we haven't started that have we?**

**StrawberryWolfey:*Glares* I did actually :P and I finished but T.T**

**Amu: But what?**

**StrawberryWolfey: like every single freaking book we have to read it was depressing stupid separate piece!**

**Amu: why?**

**StrawberryWolfey: *sighs* one of my favorite characters died in the most saddest way possible that's all just like all the other stories I've read in school, it doesn't matter anymore its over ,and I may be able to update more often, DISCLAIMER please!**

**ChocolateWolfey: My sister doesn't own Shugo chara or it's characters if she did then OH LORD! I cant even think about it!**

**000**

(Normal Pov.)

The room was dimly lit being that the only source of light was from one single window centered above the queen size bed, the light streaming in reflected off the barely visible dust particles making it look like snow.

A chilly draft blew in from the slightly cracked window making the light shine in more than usual another cold draft blew in bringing with it a floating egg.

The glowing egg made its way to the right side of the bed stopping abruptly in front of the small bundle that resided in it.

"Amu chan" the egg called, two pink ears perked up from under the sea of blue covers, "Amu chan" the voice called again the pink ears simply twitched in response.

"Wake up" it called a long pink tail wriggled out from beneath the covers swaying from side to side only to lash out seconds later at the jittery egg, it sweat dropped.

"Amu" It sighed "I hate to do this but" a high pitched metal sound filled the room the sound was unbearable to anyone especially one with sensitive ears.

Amu shot up scanning the room for precisely five seconds before glaring at the floating orb in front of her a usual routine for the two.

**(Amu's Pov)**

"Embryo san" I hissed ,it giggled in response a voice that belonged to neither a boy or girl ,but if such a thing both .

I yawned glaring at the window It was awfully cold I took a moment to peer outside only to realize it was snowing I smiled in joy.

"Snow" I giggled, the embryo shook as if nodding "it's a special occasion today" it said floating around me, I grinned at it "Now is it " I smiled sarcastically.

"it is!" it replied hovering towards the tall dresser on the right side of the bed, I got up silently cursing myself when I felt a familiar wetness drip from my nose the smell of iron following it, I wiped the blood away .

"Great another nose bleed" I sighed , the vigorous training I'd been going through for the past month and a half was taking it's toll on my body.

The nose bleeding was normal though according to tsukasa san it was the enhancement drug working it's magic it depleted the risk of me killing myself with my own powers , fainting and nose bleeding was a small taste of it ,and I'd much rather those symptoms then death .

Tsukasa san also told me stronger fey's are more at risk of internal molecular annihilation this happens when a fey is so distressed that they destroy them selves from the inside out , sad really they basically blow up their own major organs another there was also another cause for this ,but I just cant remember what it is.

I glared at embryo san "How the heck is it a special occasion" I hissed wiping away another drop of blood that had trickled down to my lips I gagged in disgust.

"Turn your attention this way Amu dear" it hovered over the dresser pointing out something that I had no recollection of being there "A dress" I questioned mostly to myself "And?" I said glancing at embryo san.

"Well you should probably put it on" It said stopping in front of me "Your right I probably should" I said nodding.

I skipped towards the door " But I wont" I winked, the embryo sighed "I'm telling you there's something going on" it followed me "yeah in your head, that Is if you have one being that you're an egg, Oh my gosh something's wrong with me too I'm talking to a floating egg" I panicked .

"This is nothing new" it answered, I glanced at it offended "me being crazy" I cried, it floated towards me "no me coming here… er whatever" It groaned, I listened for any sign of life in the house "there isn't anyone here" I muttered.

"Do you smell that?" embryo san asked gliding into the hallway, I sniffed the air a delicious invigorating aroma filled my senses I licked my lips "yum what is that?" I murmured entranced by the enticing smell I followed it into the Californian styled kitchen.

"It's chocolate" embryo san replied , circling a silver bowl that was resting on the counter, I stood on my tip toes in attempt to reach it sadly to no avail , I grabbed a wooden spoon I would get that chocolate, I swatted at it pushing the bowl towards the edge of the glass table.

"Amu chan I wouldn't recommend you doing that" embryo san said a bit to late I must add ,because I was now covered in a thick coat of… German chocolate, though the chocolate dripping down my eyelashes obscured my vision I didn't care I was in pure bliss "Now you'll definitely have to wear that dress "embryo san stated smugly.

I froze I didn't have any other clothing then the ones I'm wearing right now, I sighed embryo san was right , and not just about the dress it was now clear to me that there was something going on.

"Go bathe I'll clean this up" embryo san chuckled, "first off I have to bathe myself ,second how can you clean , you don't even have hands?" I questioned "Go" it replied ,and I didn't argue.

**~Bathroom~**

I smiled in accomplishment now smelling like freshly picked strawberries , I glanced at my self in the mirror and gasped my pink stitches had come off.

Kudos to being inhuman not a mark was insight I turned to the real problem and glared at it the stupid dress that was on the counter it's lavender color made me nauseous , I sighed sliding into it, I turned around in shock it was actually an exceptionally beautiful dress I twirled around in it admiring it **(the dress is on my profile).**

I brushed through my long pink hair deciding it was best to keep it down , and smiled at my reflection I looked good.

"Amu there's something interesting In the kitchen" embryo san said appearing out of nowhere, I giggled following it "more chocolate right?" I smiled before freezing in the door way.

Embryo san chuckled "happy birthday Amu dear" it whispered before disappearing it's voice merely a memory.

"Happy Tenth Birthday Amu!" Yoru ,Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, Kairi, Tsukasa, Nikaidou and Yukari shouted I stood there immobilized until Kukai picked me up and shook me out of my trance I giggled "Arigato! Everyone " I smiled.

**Time Skipee!**

I sat down giggling at the sight in front of me Yoru san was passed out on the table with a blissful smile on his chocolate covered face I smiled placing a blanket on him ,Tsukasa ,Nikaidou and Yukari san had to leave ,and Ikuto sempai still hadn't come ,but nothing could ruin this moment , this was the best birthday party in my life quite frankly this was the only birthday party I've had in my life.

I smiled at my presents Kukai san got me an electric guitar ,Yoru san gave me a gigantic stuffed cat not a real one , Tadase san got me a paint set, Kairi san got me a dictionary, Nagihiko san baked me cookies they were delicious.

I sighed scanning my surrounding everyone was knocked out why was I the only one awake "perhaps it was the long cat nap you had this afternoon" a voice replied, I smirked ignoring all the snoring "Embryo san your back" I grinned.

"yup, did Ikuto give you your present" it asked floating in front of me "What present !" I yelled grabbing it with my tail, it chuckled "uh forget I ever said anything" it replied before evaporating in air "Wait come back" I hissed.

"Kitten if you talk to yourself like that people will thank your crazy" a deep husky voice chuckled, I blushed "I-I-I was not" I stuttered.

"Happy birthday Amu" he whispered in to my ear, I bit my lip _please don't stutter_ "Arigato Ikuto sempai" I said silently saluting my self for not stuttering.

He handed me a box_ this must be what embryo san was talking about, _I studied it tilting my head the box was smoking literally it was hot, I sniffed it ,it had a heavy smell of sulfur and smoke , a hissing sound came from the box I sat down and placed it on the table simply observing it.

"You didn't did you" Kukai san's loud voice boomed in the house waking everyone up It broke my trance I had on the box.

"Shut the hell up" Ikuto sempai hissed rapping his tail around Kukai san's neck , he grinned a grin only a fox could grin and looked at me "Open the box kid" he chuckled everyone but Ikuto san hovered around me.

I opened the box and my jaw dropped at the creature in front of me it stared at me hissing like a snake its golden eye's catching my every move I smiled captivated by its beauty.

"Why it's only a baby" Kairi san exclaimed turning in different angle's to view the magnificent creature, I picked it up glancing at it's metallic scales hues of gold, purple , blue, green, orange I smiled at it and it hissed at me cowering beneath it's extravagant wings.

"Holy crap you got her a baby dragon nya!" Yoru san yelled, Ikuto sempai simply nodded amused by the whole scene.

"What a pretty girl" Tadase san said ,my dragon turned and gave him a dirty look and grunted in anger smoke came out of his nose I giggled "he's a boy".

"What are you naming it amu? " Nagihiko san asked, "How about princess" Tadase san mocked ,my dragon simply grunted at this and opened his mouth seconds later a fire ball was shot , Tadase san screamed ,and ran away.

"What a Riot" Kukai san chuckled, "That's it I'll name him Riot" I yelled in joy my dragon looked happy with that, Ikuto sempai glanced at me "What do you say Amu" he smirked.

I jumped in his arms ignoring his shocked look and nuzzled my nose against his "Arigato Ikuto sempai!" I smiled.

He sighed and chuckled under his breath "Happy birthday Amu" he whispered again I blushed and Riot hissed at my change in mood.

I grinned this was the best birthday ever.

**StrawberryWolfey: And there it is I-**

**ChocolateWolfey: I understand this… you wrote about chocolate for me**

**Amu, Ikuto: AWW!**

**StrawberryWolfey: I did no such thing anyway if you want to see a picture of riot go on my profile ;) but imagine him smaller and I-**

**ChocolateWolfey: We want about fifty reviews for this lovely chapter on chocolate!**

**StrawberryWolfey: Wait a minute what…?**

**ChocolateWolfey: R&R ;)**


	8. Month 2 Test for Amu: Part one :P

**Month two Test for Amu :Part One**

**StrawberryWolfey: Hi! Hi! Hi! Reader's! Here's the new chappie, but before we start I want to take the moment to answer one of my reader's question ^.^ umm… Dancing-Souls you asked what book I read ,for summer reading well I read a story called A Separate Peace by John Knowles, it takes place during World war II in a all boy school ,my favorite character in the book was Phineas a sweet ,ambitious young boy who dies in the end *sniffles* T~T **

**Amu: How did he die?**

**StrawberryWolfey: umm… Well in the beginning of the story he broke his leg falling out of a tree ,and when he finally was able to walk again he fell down a flight of stairs thus rebreaking his leg, and the next day when his best friend Gene went to visit him he was told that Phineas had died over night from heart failure How the heck did that happen you ask… well the bone marrow from his broken leg had flown into the blood stream of his heart stopping it instantly I've never heard of this happening before I was so upset because the day before he was alive and well… and the whole ordeal just really sucked…**

**Amu: That's sounds really depressing *Frowns* OH WELL! Any way reader's if you have any questions ,any at all Strawberry here wouldn't mind answering them*smiles***

**StrawberryWolfey: yup please if you have any questions on my story or anything else I would really enjoy answering them ,so don't be shy ask away! So now that we're done with that The Disclaimer Please!**

**ChocolateWolfey: Strawberry doesn't own Shugo chara or any of its character's because one she's a weirdo and two she's a freaky freaken freak!**

**StrawberryWolfey: I don't know wither to be offended or amused…**

**(Amu's Pov.)**

I Think I was being allusive ,Either that or my dream was coming true, that would explain why Ikuto Sempai's room now looked like a frigid waste land, or why the temperature suddenly felt below zero.

I trudged my way through five feet of snow ,stopping in front of a leafless tree I slumped below it , gazing upward to see no roof insight ,but instead a cloudy blue sky with snow falling from it … this was not in anyway Ikuto Sempai's room.

This couldn't be real I had to be dreaming , I pinched myself attempting to wake up ,it actually hurt my claws made sure of that ,and I was bleeding from two little puncture marks on my arm, it dyed the snow beneath me a chrisom red.

"Ouch" I muttered to myself letting out a drawled sigh it was seeable through the thick nostalgic air.

I shoved my hurt arm into the deep snow numbing the pain, now having the knowledge that this dream was very real indeed.

I glanced far ahead of me , this place was surprisingly familiar, and I was in what seemed to be a forest I explored my surrounding, but no matter which way I turned the forest looked the same and this was frustrating.

A nearby bush rustled alerting me ,my ears twitched "Who's there ?" I hissed crouching in preparation to lunge at anything that threatened me.

"Show yourself " I hissed bearing my fangs as the creature laggardly made itself known dragging itself my way , I let out a long held breath ,and smiled in relief welcoming it with open arms "Riot!" I cooed.

He stopped about ten inches away from me, watching me with those golden eye's of his "come here boy" I called , he didn't budge I sighed _such a lazy dragon_, I closed the ten inch gap between us holding my arm to him ,he used it to get to the top of my shoulder blades where he then decided to take a nap, the warmth he generated enveloped me.

I groaned Riot was getting heavy though he had grown immensely since I first got him and was already up to my ankles I traveled through the snowy white clearing stumbling on my way ,but getting the hang of the weight on my shoulder I silently trudged on.

**(Normal Pov.)**

"Do you think she heard us nya?" a golden eyed boy whispered "no ,but that damn dragon almost gave us away" a blonde answered glancing at the pinkette who was now a tiny dot in the distance.

"We need to keep stalling her nya" the blue haired boy hissed.

"This isn't just stalling " a red head smirked, "Hell is it then?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Special training" the red head replied , "SINCE WHEN" the blue haired boy yelled ,before getting silenced with a enormous snow ball hitting his face he glared upward at the culprit.

"Yoru can you do your job right ,and shut the hell up Baka" Ikuto hissed adjusting him self in the tree towering over them.

"Kukai" he said in his husky alluring voice "your up" he smirked, the red head nodded heading in the direction Amu went.

**(Amu's Pov.)**

I collapsed after walking ten miles, hey wouldn't you I was exhausted and could barely move, riot was no help either ,he would walk back ,and fourth towards a tree that had for some reason caught his attention then walk back to me ,and then repeat the process two minutes later.

After an hour and a half he Finally latched on to the back of my hoodie that I had no idea I was wearing and dragged me all the way to the tree ,I was completely shocked that he actually did something ,"Arigato riot" I said kissing his noise he grunted in response.

I stood and stretched feeling rejuvenated, I rested for an hour and half remember, I leaned on the tree for support my hand brushing up against something ,It was a note I picked it up , looking down at riot this must have been what he wanted me to see.

_**Note**_

_**Lets see how far you are in your training, here's the game s-u-r-v-i-v-e !**_

_**Your sempai Ikuto.**_

"What a short note" I said to myself my voice echoing in the empty forest I sighed glaring at nothing in particular.

Something brushed against me and I squeaked running in the opposite direction , Riot following me.

I caught a flash of red in my peripheral vision, and froze whatever it was, it was insanely fast and I never got a full view of it ,only catching sight of it in the corner of my eye.

I cried out in fear the adrenaline in my veins pumping as something brushed against me again, I shrieked tripping over air ,and falling flat on my face.

I stayed there ,and the presence finally went away.

Riot hovered over me, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck and giving me a sympathetic look.

I shoved my face deeper into the snow ashamed ,I was never taught to handle things this way.

I took a deep breath ,and looked into Riots big calm golden eye's "I promise I wont panic anymore Riot" I said crossing my heart "I need to remain calm ,and collective… AH WHERE DID YOU GO!"I screamed before a tail swatted me in the back of my head " Oh there you are " I stated calmly "swear that's the last time" I said grinning sheepishly.

I stood there dwelling on the note I had found just moments ago, I needed to get a better look at this place, I extended my claws grasping on to a tree in front of me I climbed all the way up.

I gasped taking in the view no wonder this place was familiar this was the training room, I felt hopeless there was only one way out and it was through one doorway ,but that wasn't the problem .

The door itself was easy to get to ,but opening it wasn't there were certain complications according to Ikuto sempai , the only way for the door to open was to complete what ever test you are given ,but the more you think about it that's not the problem either ,my test was to survive getting to the door ,and that matter would be easy for me the problem was surviving what .

I hissed in frustration, what was I suppose to do, I tucked my waist length hair behind my ears, thoughtlessly staring into the forest ahead.

Riot growled "What is it b-" I said before something cracked against my stomach ,my body was thrown from the tree and I was airborne , I landed on something cold and hard a frozen lake.

"I'm not gonna panic!, I'm not gonna panic!" I said my face turning red, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO CATS LANDING ON THEIR FEET"I screamed.

Somebody cupped my face and I flinched my golden eye's meeting emerald one's "There you are" the voice chuckled.

My eye's widened as I examined the boys face "Kukai s-s-san" I stuttered .

He leaned towards me extending his claws ,and using them to tilt my chin towards him "Run" he grinned.

"Nani" I questioned before dodging a claw he swiped at me , I backed away running in the opposite direction.

"Kukai san w-w-why?" I cried, my back hitting a tree he appeared in front of me at an unbelievable speed, I closed my eyes I wouldn't be able to dodge him.

I felt air pass by my face ,but no pain, _wait he misse_d I opened my eye's to see why.

"Riot" I cheered he was gnawing on Kukai's tail ,and Kukai was cussing a line of fruitful verbs

because of this.

Riot was flung off his tail ,and I caught him in my arms.

"Arigato Boy" I said expecting him to stay in my arm's ,but he seemed to have another idea he jumped out of my grasps lunging for Kukai again.

"Riot stop!" I cried ,but was to late Kukai hit him and he landed square on top of the frozen lake I stared horrified.

The body heat he generated was already melting the ice beneath him to make matters worse he was knocked out cold literally.

The ice gave way and with it so did my dragon, "Riot!" I cried out.

I glared at Kukai who seemed to be deep in thought I threw my jacket off and dived into the pitch black water.

I didn't even bother to transform every second counted, and I couldn't afford to waste time.

My body felt numb ,but I kept swimming my lungs where burning as well but I would not give up.

Riot was almost in my reach, I swam as fast I could grabbing hold of his tail.

We resurfaced ,and I didn't even bother to catch my breathe I cradled him in my arm's rapping my un soaked jacket around him ,I laid him under a tree.

I pushed my hands against his scaly chest hoping to apprise any water that he consumed.

Steam came out of his mouth ,and his chest began to rise and fall he was breathing ,I sighed in relief my eye's going back to Kukai san.

"Nobody hurts my dragon and get's away with it" I hissed my voice filled with venom.

He gave me an impish grin and held nine fingers up, I glared at him.

"What are you do-" I said getting cut off.

"this is the number of suppose lives you have" he grinned.

I glared at him "were are you getting at" I said backing away from him as he took a step closer.

He held up two fingers "this is the number of tails I have right now" he said waving them both in my face.

I cringed ,as he leaned forward "with each tail I get one is subtracted to your nine lives" he whispered in a cocky tone.

"I have nine tails in all you do the math, kitty" he chuckled.

I hissed at him "I never really liked math".

He was even faster then before , and I was dizzy just watching him.

I didn't understand… why I couldn't land a hit on him, this really sucked I was a pretty good fighter in general ,so why couldn't I get him.

I cried out when he grazed my shoulder , a third tail making an appearance ,I was thrown in the air and slashed at inhuman speed.

I didn't stop it because I simply couldn't it was like no one was there I didn't see anything nor did I feel anything it was all happening so fast that I seriously didn't feel any pain.

The slashing stopped ,and I was falling the only thing that felt slow, I landed in the ice cold lake sinking into its deep dark depths.

"Amulet fey mermaid transformation" I whispered as I sank further in watching the lakes surface get farther ,and farther away, my legs took the form of a long orange fin ,my eyesight was no longer hazy ,and further most I could breathe again.

I had to form a plan .

I had to defeat Kukai .

I had to find out how.

**(Kukai's Pov.)**

I held my head in my hand trying to compose myself if the kid didn't resurface soon I didn't know what I'd do.

I glanced at Riot who was staring at me his golden eye's holding no fear ,no anxiety but pure contentment his tail swishing from side to side in a rhythmic pattern ,I sighed how could he be so calm.

I stared into the sky "I hope your right Ikuto, I hope she's ready".

**(Amu's Pov.)**

I took a deep breath hoisting myself up onto the icy ledge of the lake Kukai who's attention was elsewhere had not taken acknowledgement of my presence ,giving me a huge advantage.

I focused my attention on his three tail's looking forward to putting my plan into action, I would simply copy that technique ,and use his own skill against him ,but there were some facts against me.

I had read story once it was called the Fox with nine tail's , It was basically a story about a powerful fox fey who came up with this cool technique it was called the cry of nine tails based of a legendary fox who had nine tails total shocker there right.

Well it was said that the move had become such a huge thing in a fox fey's life that whenever a fey learned the move they were considered a person of huge importance.

I crossed my fingers together , this move was only something a fox fey could learn if not be born with, sure I could transform into one ,but was I really considered one, I closed my eye's biting my lip would my body even except the move.

I stared into the distance ,could I risk wasting that much energy ,for the move to not even work, I bit my lips even harder then before my canine's daring to penetrate the soft flesh of my bottom lip.

I tightened my fist deciding that I would no longer question myself, I would copy that damn move and if all fails at least I get the benefit of saying I gave it my all ,and have no regrets.

"Amulet fey fox transformation" I whispered to the air, still going unnoticed by Kukai, two russet colored ears replaced my cat one's , and my slinky tail was now forgotten ,and in it's place a long bushy fox tail.

I inhaled zeroing in on Kukai , then exhaled getting ready for the feeling I usually got whenever I copied something, my seeing became clouded and an aching feeling followed it making it difficult to keep my eye's open, I held out my hand as a green orb of light gently landed on it, this was Kukai's technique this was the cry of nine tails.

I Gently guided it to my body ,and brought the magnificent green orb to my chest as a bright pink light emanated from me showing that my body was willing to absorb it I smiled letting it go and it automatically went inside of my chest.

A feeling of immense power surged through me and I shivered in excitement.

I glanced back at Kukai stunned ,to find he disappeared I turned around in a frantic frenzy , but no one was insight , my ears twitched "that green light?" Kukai's voice echoed from behind me.

I turned around ,but he wasn't there.

I heard him chuckle " that was the cry of nine tails you-you copied the Cry of nine tails" he said his voice sounding amused.

I nodded knowing he could see me.

"That's great now I don't have to go easy on you" he mused , I froze _he's been going easy on me? S-h-I-t!._

I felt heat rush to my face "w-w-well… I WONT GO EASY ON YOU EITHER!"I screamed.

**Time Skipee …(Deeper into the battle)**

I flipped over him , hook kicking him in the back he tripped forward before catching himself on his hand and knee's he glared at me before turning to show me his fifth tail.

I cursed when his fist hit me in the solar plexus.

His claw grazed my face and I cried out glaring at him my fifth tail showing up.

I double kicked him in the face at least I tried to ,but after the second hit he grabbed my foot and threw me into the side of a tree the impact mostly went to my hip, and I felt it shift , I shrieked in pain but did not cry ,I would show no weaknesses .

I saw a flash of concern in his eye's but it was gone in an instance "your pathetic, I'll have the other's finish you off" he said turning ,and walking away.

I watched him not a word coming from my mouth ,because I was speechless no wonder he had suddenly gone super powerful on me ,there behind him was a seventh tail were as I still had my fifth tail.

I had it I knew how to beat him, I counted one , two ,three until I was at eight tails, I would just have to beat Kukai at his own game, I bit my lip and stood up, now all I had to do was pop my hip back in place, I wish I knew how.

"I'm not done with you yet" I growled pointing a claw at him, he was in front of me in an instance he liked to do that, "are you not" he grinned his right arm slamming into my side ,I yelped and a popping sound was heard my hip was back in place.

I lashed out at him spinning around to elbow him in the chest he grunted then glared at me thrusting his hand into my stomach I dodged back kicking him in the side.

His eighth tail came out ,and we were now evenly matched.

It was all about timing now.

He aimed his claw at my neck , this was my chance ,my ninth tail appeared ,and my speed accelerated I ducked grabbing his arm ,and jerking him forward my claws stopping one inch from piercing his neck.

I didn't continue though I wouldn't continue "I cant d-" I said before getting cut off.

"You win" he grinned, I froze not moving my hand "Nani?" I cried.

"you past the test, Ikuto was right" he chuckled answering me, I slumped to the ground.

"This was -was a test" I muttered "that's what I said" he replied.

"What else do I need to know" I growled, "well you should now that dragons in fact are very good swimmers ,oh! and actors" he grinned his eyes turning to the lazy dragon resting under the tree in the corner.

"RIOT!" I screamed, he came up to me, rubbing his head against my thighs "How could you do that to me?" I sighed.

A cute little rumbling noise came out of him and I sighed "I forgive you" I chuckled.

"Kukai san before when we were fighting you said you'd let the other's finish me off, who else is there? Who else do have fight?" I asked.

He sighed , all bits of humor from his face gone "Yoru and Tadase are next" he replied.

"Any tips?" I asked my face pleading for help.

"well Tadase is strong ,But I have to say yoru is the one to worry about" he said deep in thought.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "but luckily for you yoru is known to except a reasonable bribery" he said obviously attempting to cheer me up.

"What is it?" I asked tilting my head, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a plastic bag ,my mouth began to water "What is that?" I asked entranced by what ever it was.

He put it in front of my face ,and I felt electricity shoot through my body my fox transformation undid itself ,my old cat form taking it's place, I ripped the baggy out of his hand's throwing myself on the ground to cuddle with it.

Kukai burst into laughter and I gave him a glare ,my face turning the same color as my hair.

"It's catnip ,and hopefully before you give it to him you wont eat it yourself" he said grinning.

I covered my nose shoving the baggy into my pocket "what about Tadase?" I asked.

"his bite is worse then his bark litterally!" he said laughing.

I gave him a weird look then asked which direction I should head in he answered by pushing me forward ,I gave him a smile waved good bye ,and left.

**(Ikuto's Pov.)**

I glared at the darkened sky, silently cursing myself.

I absolutely hated being told what to do ,so when Gozen came to me with this idea to give amu this mini survival exam you can only imagine how I reacted.

I said no of course which resulted in me being forced ,threatened ,beatened, you get the picture.

I didn't go down without a fight though, I'd like to say I kicked some major ass, I was actually able to brake León's arm ,and give red a black eye before Gozen called in reinforcements.

I felt the branch I was sitting on shift ,and winced the sudden movement hurting my broken rib oh… did I not tell you.

I sorta got injured during the little excursion with Gozen ,and his reinforcments.

"Gomen!" Nagihiko replied sitting next to me, "Aren't you suppose to be out there" I sighed pointing towards the southern part of the forest where I guessed Amu most likely was.

"You do know that her birthday is today" he probed.

"I do" I replied leaning back ,and ignoring the sharp pain in my side.

"she doesn't deserve this" he said frowning at me.

"Deserve what?" I yawned.

"this type of treatment" he said glaring at me.

"What type of treatment?" I asked.

"Damn it Ikuto you know exactly what I'm talking about'"he roared.

"Do I?" I smirked.

"What exactly are you doing Tsukiyomi?" he sighed.

"About what?" I hissed.

"About Global warming! Amu you dumbass" he yelled sarcastically.

"I'm doing what I have to , what everyone except you has to" I glared.

"like I said before what exactly is that" he raged.

"PROTECTING MY FAMILY!"I yelled.

He stared at me silence " how would you feel if at the young age of six you were forced to kill some one?" I asked he didn't reply.

"How would you feel if someone threatened to kill your brother ,and sister if you didn't do what they asked?" I hissed ,and he frowned at me.

"How would you-"I said before he cut me off "I know Tsukiyomi, I know! I know that Kukai does it for his brother dachi , I know that Tadase does it for kiseki ,and I also know that Kairi does it for his sister yukari but…" he said.

"But what?" I growled.

"But what about Amu?" he sighed.

"What about Amu?" I replied.

"I know you care for her Tsukiyomi , you cant denie it" he spat.

"Yes I can , I don't care for her "I said giving him a side glance.

"Lies" Nagi mocked.

"Are you sure about that , I merely consider her the lock to my key"I smirked.

"Oye Tsukiyomi" Kukai yelled loud ,and clear as always, not as bad as my brother though.

I sighed "Yo! ".

Nagihiko suddenly grinned glanced at me then turned to Kukai "so Kukai how's Amu? "he smirked.

Kukai looked at me then frowned" I didn't want to do it ,but she was in so much pain" he said turning his face to the side he was intentionally avoiding eye contact .

"do what?" I panicked .

"You must understand Ikuto I had to do it she was suffering ,so very much" he said.

"Do what Souma? What did you do?" I yelled.

"Honestly it was for the best?"he muttered.

I lunged for him ,but Nagihiko held me back "Damn it! Kukai what did you do to amu!" I screamed.

He looked at me his bangs covering his eyes "I killed her" he whispered.

I lost it I couldn't take it anymore, I pried myself out of Nagihiko grip rapping my hands around Kukai's neck , the familiar taste of iron on my tonge "I'll kill you" I hissed.

Nagihiko grabbed hold of my shoulder and shook me, "Chill Tsukiyomi! We're joking " Kukai growled.

I took in a long held breathe and glared at them "very funny".

"And you said you didn't care " Nagihiko chuckled.

"I don't but she is the welder of the lock ,and that makes her important we need her" I hissed.

"you can keep saying that ,but we all know the truth" Nagi sighed.

"Do you?"I smirked _I don't even know the truth myself_.

**(Amu's Pov.)**

"Does life Hate me!" I screamed before tumbling head first down a long snowy slope, I landed at the bottom my body embedded deep into the snow, I picked myself up ,and turned to glare at Riot who was perched in a tree.

"I recommend you come here now before I make dragon stew out of you" I hissed he came immediately after that announcement rapping himself around my upper torso.

I sighed staring at the rising sun "Speaking of stew I''m starving "I wimpered.

"I bet your hungry too huh boy?" I asked riot ,and as if on queue he jumped off my shoulders in that perfect flux of his ,and with sharp dragon talons grabbed a little rat that happen to be scurrying past us I sweat dropped.

He nudged the dead creature towards me to share "No thank you boy you enjoy" I said trying not to gag , dragons got to eat something I guess…

I shoved some ice in my mouth to satisfy some of my hunger,and it did make me feel a little better ,but with one problem solved another one is caused.

I was now colder than ever ,and to make matters worst my blue plaid skirt that was already short from the start got snagged on a stupid bush in which I had to rip part of the bottom himming off.

So now I basically had a long white collared shirt , no jacket because I seemed to have misplaced that somewhere ,and a barely noticeable skirt to protect me from the cold elements this sucked.

A smile suddenly formed on my face an idea coming to mind "Riot!" I grinned" I need to borrow your flying skills"I said pratically ripping him away from my shoulder.

He perched himself on my forarm not bothering to budge I sighed "Please Riot! All I need you to do is find Yoru for me !" I pleaded he merly grunted in response ,and showed no more acknowledgment then that.

I groaned finding the tallest tree I could find deciding a flowerless Sakura tree would suffice, it seemed sturdy enough I climbed to the very top forcing Riot to come with me.

"Come on boy! You owe me! I swam in ice cold water for you!" I cried he gave me this look ,and nodded I squealed "Arigato Riot" I said before tossing him in the air for better leverage he took it to his advantage and soared through the horizen.

**::::::*Time Skipee! Lets say twenty minutes*:::::**

I held out my arm "Riot! What took you so long?" I said as he situated himself in his usual spot my shoulders he took a moment to glare at me before answering my question with a grunt no surprise there.

I smiled "So you found him" he nodded and there was a very long pause I sighed.

"Show me!" I yelled he took flight again going northern I followed him.

After about five miles I tripped ,and somersaulted into a large but soft pile of snow.

I rubbed my now sore numb butt ,and took in the surrounding how weird, it was like the forest suddenly took a dip ,and dropped five feet under I was in some sort of rift.

I took a few steps ,and tripped over something again , more like someone.

I screamed when a thin but muscular arm wrapped around my waist I reacted by sinking my fangs deep into it.

"Ouch Nya!" a voice cried my eyes widened in realization "Gomenasai! Yoru-san"I frowned he released me and sighed.

He didn't say a word to me he simply just reached out ,and jerked me forward I landed in his arms "Yoru-san?" I questioned he didn't say anything.

I flinched when he reached in my pocket franticly searching for something.

I looked at him flustered until I realized what he was looking ,for I pushed him away and gave him the catnip in my left pocket he squealed in delight I couldn't help laughing at that.

He smiled at me ,and rubbed the little packet against his face, "You may go" he grinned in a sing-song-voice.

I shrugged my shoulders ,and glanced at riot "You ready" I asked he nodded, and took flight again.

I waved good bye to yoru before taking off after my dragon again.

**:::: *Time Skipee!*::::**

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE RIOT!" I squealed,

It was true I could even see the big metals door In the clearing, I sprinted past the remaining scenary before abruptly skidding to a halt in front of the oh so shiny exit.

"This is it riot we finally made it boy" I giggled tracing my hand along the doors edge I was so ready to get out of this hell hole of a forest.

You'd think being out In the wilderness would feel like freedom to us fey's ,but it most certainly did not , this place wasn't even a real forest and I was already fed up with it.

I reached for the knob "Arnt you forgetting something" a high pitch vioce rang in my ear I turned around ,and hissed of course it wouldn't be this easy.

"Let us commense in the fight making HA-HA-HA"Tadase-san loud vioce boomed I gave him a weird look _commense in fight making who in the world says that._

**StrawberryWolfey: woah that was a long chapter ,and get this it was only part one.**

**Amu: where was the romance in that it was mostly fighting!**

**StrawberryWolfey: there was some romance I-I-I think**

**Amu: Oh really where?**

**StrawberryWolfey: Umm… you and Riot were pretty lovey-dovey **

**Amu: Riot is my pet Dragon**

**StrawberryWolfey:Exactly whats more sweet then a girl and her pet dragon It's uber Cute XD**

**Amu: What ever! :(**

**StrawberryWolfey: calmy! Downy! Amu! I'll put you with your lover Ikuto soon.**

**Ikuto: Hear that Amu we're lovers.**

**Amu: *Blushes* Shut up!**

**StrawberryWolfey: I'm sure you'll be happy to hear this readers ^.^ next chapter I'm introducing one of the girls bet you can't guess who it is anyway R&R**

**ChocolateWolfey: Yup R&R!**

**StrawberryWolfey: I just said that!**


	9. Wolfey's Back C:

**StrawberryWolfey: Ok I Wanna Start by saying have mercy on me! I've just been so uber busy that as you can see I haven't had anytime to post my next chapter (if you want to know why visit my profile) ,but for the past week or two I have been editing my chapters of Shugo Neko and I found a huge mistake in Chapter three Kuro Neko**

**Ikuto: *Gasp!* The chapter on me?**

**StrawberryWolfey: Sadly yes…**

**Ikuto: Goes to corner.**

**StrawberryWolfey: umm… okay…**

**ChocolateWolfey: Go figure!**

**StrawberryWolfey: Some how when I transferred the Chapter to Fan fiction it chopped it in half which totally screwed me over ,and I was oblivious that the chapter wasn't fully there as of now so I want to apologize if the story seemed confusing after that particular chapter.**

**Amu: That majorly sux's**

**StrawberryWolfey: Yup So I have took in the liberty of reposting/typing that whole chapter I not saying to necessarily re-read my whole Story but if you could read the part were its fully bolded in chapter three I'd be uber happy ,its pretty embarrassing to make a mistake as big as this but I am still a novice at this story writing and I will try my best to prevent future mistakes in my writing.**

**Ikuto: good thing you fixed it because every one want to read about my sexiness I surprised the readers didn't stop reading*Smirks***

**StrawberryWolfey: Stupid go to your Emo corner anyway I'm writing chapter ten technically chapter eleven write now so it'll probably up by today or tomorrow.**

**ChocolateWolfey :Well I guess R&R next chapter ;)**


	10. Month Two Test For Amu :Part Two

_**Month two test for Amu: Part two**_

_**StrawberryWolfey: YO! **_

_**Amu: WERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU BITCH!**_

_**Wolfey: whoa! Las lenguas! Amu! I'm very sorry for not updating**_

_**Amu:*humph***_

_**Wolfey: I'm very disappointed in myself ,and I thank you for still reading this ,because I know for a fact and I'll admit that my story isn't the best ,but I'm trying to make it flow ,and what not and…**_

_**Ikuto: Go on…**_

_**Wolfey: and I hope that you notice my writing getting better little by little , and that you continue to read this story ,but I understand if you don't .**_

_**Amu: *Sighs* well this is your first story so whatever…**_

_**Wolfey: umm Riot Disclaimer!**_

_**Riot: *Grunts* ….**_

_**Amu: :D he says Wolfey doesn't own Shugo chara peach-pit does**_

_**Riots:*Nods* *Grunts***_

_**Amu: he also says on to the story , oh and that dragons rule!**_

_-Recap- _

_I reached for the knob "Aren't you forgetting something" a high pitch voice rang in my ear I turned around ,and hissed of course it wouldn't be this easy._

_"Let us commence in the fight making HA-HA-HA "Tadase-san loud voice boomed I gave him a weird look commence in fight making who in the world says that._

**(Amu's Pov.)**

I give Tadase a glare , and kick him in the face cutting his maniac laugh short "Ouch" he yelps holding his bloody nose, me and riot sweat drop.

"DAMN IT AMU I WASN'T DONE WITH MY INTRO" he cursed .

"Gomen! "I say sheepishly sweat dropping again, he lunged at me and I flinched closing my eye's I waited to feel pain… but felt nothing.

I glanced back at the blonde's face he didn't look so keen on fighting me he was actually silent staring at the ground deep in thought , I quietly reached ,for the knob again hoping he wouldn't notice.

I twisted the knob ,and glanced back at the blonde again hoping he was still distracted checking back I noticed he was gone I exhaled in relief.

Kukai was right Tadase's Bark was way worst then his bite I smirked tugging the door open.

**(Tadase Pov.) Wolfey :Ahhhh! Not the point of view I want to see in but… oh well…**

I Wiped away the bloody nose glaring at the pink haired girl in front of me, she sure worked fast ,but guess I should have been prepared for that .

I took a step forward ready to lunge but stopped my floppy ears standing straight up , picking up a sound almost inaudible to hear it was the pitter, patter of feet .

I glanced back at Amu only to see her making her way towards the door I sighed ,before darting up a tree , I could smell something very familiar .

I could now hear something rustling through the tree this was about ten miles away , I growled and caught the smell again it was a sort of woodsy, cinnamon smell I darted to the next tree before realization hit me _shit_ it's them I cursed.

This was not good I needed to get this over with I made my way back to Amu , I needed to finish this.

**(Amu's Pov.) **

"WHAT!" I screamed the door was not opening , I yanked again nothing happened "Damn it" I screamed again ,punching the door it did nothing but dint it .

I dropped to my knee's tears beginning to fall down my face I was tired ,hungry ,and hurt.

I got up ,and began to kick the door again "OPEN!OPEN!OPEN!" I cried pissed.

"Aren't we acting childish" a voice cut in I glanced up my face was flushed ,and puffy from crying.

"SHUT UP I THOUGH YOU LEFT" I screamed glaring at Tadase again, he chuckled ,and step towards me.

"SCREW Y-" I yelled before I was cut short, as Tadase rapped his hand around my neck I choked on my words, I was in pure shock.

The face he had was no longer care free, he had this demising scowl on his face ,his grip on my neck tightened ,and I could no longer breath I wreathed and wriggled under his grasp ,but all to no avail.

"The door wont open because you simply have not finished all the test" he snarled.

I looked at him fearfully he was not joking his hold once again tightened ,and my sight began to blur I kicked my legs up as high as I could hitting him hard in the nose again, he dropped me , and I forced myself to stand up, my legs stumbling as I tried to get away.

He grabbed me again ,and I flipped him over me causing him to land hard on his back he cursed in pain ,and went at me again I ran in another direction trying to get away .

I ran towards a tree before dodging behind another one the other tree was sliced in half with Tadase's claws.

I hid in the tree I had dodged behind earlier praying that I'd have enough time to formulate a plan before he found me.

"Amu where are you kid?" I heard him call I took a deep breathe deep in thought _stupid mutt _I cried in my head then it hit me I smirked.

_that's it what are cats good at that dogs aren't…. that's it_ .

I looked up to realize Tadase in front of me, I screamed.

"How can you think so little of me Amu you yourself should know that cat ,and dogs have very good hearing ,now sense of smell I win in that" he said.

"Oh I know very well Tadase-San but when landing on your feet I think you're a little handicapped in that category get it Cat-egory " I grinned he looked at me confused .

I rolled my eye's and kicked him out of the tree he landed square on his back, struggling to get up.

He was about get up when _CRAP!_ the branch I was on top of snapped I somersaulted out of the tree landing on my feet I smiled "Woohoo score for AMU!" I squealed.

My tail flicked from side to side ,and I heard groaning I looked down to see ,I was standing on top of a knocked out Tadase _whoops _"Gomen" I blushed jumping off of him.

I walked towards the door reaching for the handle, I stopped ,looking back to were Tadase was I felt sympathetic ,he had not moved once ,and it was scaring me.

"Tadase san?" I called and the young man who looked a lot like my father Tsukasa got up.

I backed away shocked, he looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile "its ok you win".

I relaxed ,and nodded glad that I didn't kill anyone ,and walked back to the huge metal doors crossing my fingers .

I took hold of the knob , twisted ,and pulled.

Nothing happened, I looked at Tadase my face broken "…it's not opening".

He looked at me confused "What do you mean Amu-chan?" he said tugging the door as well it didn't open.

He gave me a blank look "This doesn't make since you finished the test" he said his red eye's scanning the area.

His floppy ears twitched ,and he looked at me "you stay here don't move ok?" I nodded.

And he darted toward the northern woods, I slumped down sighing.

"I'm alone again" I felt something nuzzle my thigh ,and was about to go ballistic when I heard a grunt.

"Riot, you cant scare me like that" he growled in response , and I looked at him confused he was staring to the west of the forest his golden eye's smoldering.

I got up ,my pink ears twitching I sluggishly make my way to the clearing of the west woods, as I step closer a high pitch screech catches me off guard ,and I freeze as a red blur knocks me down I recover ,and get up darting back to the metal door adrenaline pumping.

I slam into the door with all my might dinting it once more, in attempt to open it.

"Please open "I cry slamming my fist against it.

Riot Roars ,and it shocks me "Open! Open! please God let this door open" I beg almost near hysteria.

"It Will Not Open" a unfamiliar voice says it was a clear majestic voice , it had a soothing sound to it.

I would not dare look up for, the fear of seeing something I did not want to see, I tried again ,and finally stopped dropping to my knees.

"It will not open because the test is not finished" the female voice says I turn ,and look up to see a creature that looked so out of place it gave me chills.

**::::StrawberryWolfey::::**

**(Rima's Pov.)**

I was running as fast as I could ,yet everything seemed to be going in slow motion, I dodged a ball of fire that was deliberately thrown at me.

Sharking my way up a tree ,I flung myself off it gaining leverage as I shot up soaring in the air

I was at a benefit flying was one of the things I did best ,but I soon realized the girl following me was good too ,and the benefit I had was rendered useless.

"Just give up already Rima you are an important item to Gozen-Sama he will not let you get away" the red head exclaimed.

She sighed then smirked _BITCH _I thought to myself "I honestly don't know what he see's in you you're a little to squirrelly for my taste OHOHOHOHO!" she said laughing at her joke.

I did a double take turning around I was right in front of her "YOU SHAME COMEDY BITCH" I yelled punching her strait in the face her body ricocheted off my fist and her head hit a tree

She was knocked out.

I grinned looking at the knocked out red head so much ,for being one of Gozens strongest Fey's I turned around soaring towards the exist and to what I hoped my freedom.

But something stopped me I was forgetting something , I thought long in hard "Damn it Yaya!" I yelled.

I headed back the way I came _I hope I find her Saaya was no problem ,but red was something else._

**(Tadase Pov.)**

It felt like I'd been running for hour's I had to find somebody I sniffed the air smelling a familiar smell I followed it to a clearing where I found Nagihiko.

He was kneeling over something, he waved his hand over to me signaling for me to look I came over ,and flinched with the sight in front of me.

It was the remains of a female's body ,at least I think it was .

It looked as if someone or something had burned the body ,stabbed it ,and devoured it, it was unbelievably gruesome ,and the smell of gore and blood was unbearably .

I turned away not wanting to look anymore "what do you think happened? To her I mean?" I asked.

Nagihiko's golden eye's studied me "I Thing she was a runaway fey Gozen, must have sent Red To-" he said before I cut him off.

"Red didn't do this I cant smell her ,and the body seems burned ,but if it was Red the body would have been burned to ashes" I said.

Nagihiko nodded snatching something from the ground… a red feather ,he held it out to the light hues, of amber ,orange, and red reflected off of it.

"I don't think red herself did it , I think she sent something to do it" Nagihiko said I sniffed the feather it smelled a lot like sulfur , and smoke the way Amu's dragon did.

Nagihiko looked at me "do you have a lighter?" I nodded.

Taking it out and handing it to him he lit the feather on fire.

I expected the feather to burn to ashes ,but that's not what happened the feather seemed consume the fire, and the fire got smaller ,and smaller until it disappeared all together.

The feather looked exactly the same if not shinier "it's a phoenix feather" I said .

Nagi looked at me "How do you know ?"he asked.

"There is a saying when ever a fire is out of control use a phoenix to make things cold; it's from a legend that states back in the olden day if you fill a house that is on fire , with phoenix feathers then it should stop the fire" I replied.

Nagi looked at me tucking his purple hair behind his head, he was calculating something "That would explain the puncture marks, and the burning" he finally said.

I nodded "But what doesn't make since Is why such a peaceful creature would ,do something like this , Phoenixes are known for their sympathy, and beauty" I said deep in thought I guess Tsukasa my uncle was getting to me.

"It's understandable being that this phoenix is owned by Red, it had to pick up on her bad nature" Nagihiko replied.

I looked at him "that means anybody in contact with that bird can be in danger" I said.

"That bird is probably demented" Nagi said nodding.

"Was there something you needed to tell me" he asked , he sparked my memory ,and I told him about the door not opening.

"This isn't good Amu completed the test ,its should be opening" he replied I nodded that's exactly what I said.

"We need to find Ikuto , door not opening, dead bodies this is not a good sign" he said.

His tiger ears twitched ,and he looked at me "One more thing where is Amu?" he asked.

"Oh shit , I left her by the doors" I said remembering the pinkette's mortified look when we couldn't get the door open.

"This is not good Tadase, with Red being around she wont hesitate to kill our little Amulet Katacos" Nagi said dead serious .

"Where is my little Lock?" a smooth husky voice rang out, I turned to see blue hair ,and sapphire eye's.

"Ikuto" I said looking at the owner of the voice.

**(Amu's Pov.)**

The creature was a bird ,but not just any bird it was a beautiful bird with golden eye's like mine that seemed to just melt away your soul , It's feathers were delicate and beautiful ,fire radiated from its body giving it this beautiful vibrant orange glow.

I reached out to touch this creature curiosity getting the best of me ,and as I ran my hand through the satin feathers I felt heat radiate through me, in the birds eye's I could see my reflection my, eye's began to dilate ,my pupils I mean.

"What's happening? "I screamed as pain surged through me, it felt like I was being forced to transform and it hurt like hell , I couldn't comprehend what was going on I didn't trigger this transformation on my own accord.

My body was hoisted in the air as the transformation happened, fire swirled around me crackling in brilliants hues of yellow ,red and orange this was nothing like the normal transformations I had.

My back arched as the bones in my body made ready for , the fiery feathers wings that tore through my back I screamed in pain as this happened my spine quivered.

"ahhhh!" I cried the pain hurting me immensely my body landed on the snow making a bloody snow angel imprint, tears dripped down my face as I hoisted myself up.

Riot growled nudging me with his head to see if I was alright, I shakily made my way to a frozen puddle glancing at my reflection.

What I saw was a fearfully beautiful girl her skin like porcelain , her eye's a bright gold, her lips a plump bright red.

I touched my face to see if it was me ,and it was …my long pink hair was in two high piggy tails** (Wolfey: like utau's) **each piggy tail containing a red phoenix feather.

I turned around to see two large phoenix wings blood was also trickling down my back, the dress I was wearing was very risqué for a twelve year old girl **(Wolfey: when this test started she was eleven ,and since another month past she's now twelve ****so Amu's been in the test room for a month now yup Amu :You cant do that Wolfey: Corse I can i'm the Author :P) **it was a red corset dress that was very short stopping at my thighs , I blushed shouldn't I be cold.

I opened my hands wanting to test these new powers I clenched my fist fire swirled around my arm and turned into a fire ball in my hand,

I tossed it on the frozen puddle which immediately evaporated.

I yawned ,and fire shot out from my mouth I blushed "whoops "I said sheepishly.

"Interesting" the phoenix replied perching herself on top my shoulder's boy was she heavy, I tottered a bit when Riot got a bit jealous taking his place on my right shoulder-blade he growled menacingly at bird.

She looked at him ,and seemed to smile "You have something to say Dragon then say it?" she said giving Riot a peck on his tail.

He fumed opening his mouth and shooting a fire ball at her she squawked enjoying the heat .

"Still no words dragon are you mentally dysfunctional?" she mused taunting him.

He flicked his tail steam rising from his nose "I heard rumors about you bird" Riot replied in a child's voice it was a husky little boy's voice.

I glanced at him in shock "You talk Riot!" I screamed.

He nodded turning back to the dragon "I talked to the other forest animal they say you've been slaughtering Fey's on command, you go by the name fureya your owner is a Fey called Red" he said his eye's smoldering again.

The phoenix did not reply "No Comment phoenix so I'm right… lemme get this straight if you ever touch my Master I-" he was cut off.

"Like Wise I think you have me confused with another Phoenix , My name is Phione my Master as you call it is a man called Rook Hoshina , The phoenix you are referring to is my sister Fureya ,and she happens to be a dumbass she is easily driven ,and easily for told as demented" she said taking her place on my left shoulder.

"You talk Riot" I repeated in shock wait "Who's Rook Hoshina?" I asked changing my question.

"Gozens Son" Phione replied.

"Gozen has a son where is he" I asked

"Yes a grandson as well have you seen him "I shook my head.

"who's the mother" I asked.

" A beautiful fey named Sabrina" she answered.

"wait a minute Rook was human right, and Sabrina was a fey wouldn't that be forbidden love" I said confused.

Phione nodded "Are ya'll that badly informed, you honestly didn't hear about the secret love affair, that pushed Gozen to the breaking point he even put his own son in prison" she asked.

"What's an affair?" I asked

"What's Forbidden Love" Riot asked.

"Oh my" Phione sweat dropped.

"Let me explain…" she sighed.

**(Yaya's Pov.)**

"Yaya want's candy" I yell kicking León in the rib again ,he winced.

"please god let her leave me alone" he mumbled to himself I kicked him in the face again .

"give Yaya candy or else!" I scream threatening to kick him again.

"….." he didn't reply .

"That's it hiyaaa!" I scream karate kicking him in the head he flew into a tree going to sleep.

"night night" I smile skipping away.

"lucky Bunny" I sing to myself finding a piece of candy in my pocket.

I ate it in one bite glancing at Riley did I really hit him that hard , I smile "Yaya's rabbit feet are strong ,rabbit fey's are the luckiest in the world "I smile

I hear a noise ,"hello!" I yell my voice echoing in the forest

A girl with long golden curls, and gold eye's to match went up to me her brownish triangular ears twitching she swayed her tail fidgeting about nervous about something.

"HI! Rima-Tan" I yell

**(Rima's Pov.)**

"shhh! Yaya!" I whisper hoping no one heard us I , glanced to the side to see León sleeping he always was naïve.

"Yaya why didn't you run when León fell a sleep" I sighed.

"because Rima-Tan Yaya had to kick León into tree to find some candy" she stated.

I sweat dropped "You're lucking I came back Yaya we need to get out of this Forest ,before red finds us" I sighed.

"Yaya knows she is a lucky bunny" she smiled.

**::::StrawberryWolfey::::**

**Wolfey: this was nine pages and I'm still gonna have to make a part three more girl power in the next one ****Really hope ya'll enjoy sorry, that it took so long to update its two in the morning, well if you did read this I appreciate it.**

**ChocolateWolfey: *Snore* ZZZZZ R&R ZZZZ YUMMY CHOCOLATE!**


	11. Month Two Test For Amu:Part Three

**Month two test for Amu :Part three**

**StrawberryWolfey: Yola! People's!*Give's big Smile* Thanks so much for the reviews everyone ,You've made this Gal super happy ! *Squeals* so happy in fact that I'm writing this chapter while watching my baby sister just for ya'll!**

**Ikuto: Who in the world would trust you with a kid!**

**Wolfey: My parents wait… Whatya mean I'm actually a great baby sitter ,and she's my sister remember ,but I am a little upset that this is the last day of new years ,and Christmas break … meaning I have school tomorrow ,and I'm stuck at home baby sitting .**

**Amu: oh…**

**Wolfey: Si no Buenos! Aww!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Wolfey: My baby sister just said "Sooo cute!" to me**

**Rima: How old is she?**

**Wolfey: she's in her terrible two's**

**Rima: So cuute!**

**Wolfey: exactly what… 0.o ! So…. anyway a lot of thing's happened last chapter…**

**Yaya: Like what Wolfey-Tan?**

**Wolfey: Like I made you and Rima Thugs seriously you got all ghetto on León for not giving you candy ,and Rima beat Saaya up for shaming comedy **

**Riot: Wow…**

**Wolfey: And I made Riot Talk!**

**Amu: Now he can do the Disclaimer and I don't have to translate…**

**Wolfey: your right! Riot Disclaimer!**

**Riot: Wolfey Doesn't own Shugo chara or any of it's character's ; She does own me though so that makes her kinda cool… on to the story**

**(Normal Pov.)**

The forest was dark ,extremely dark; Dark to the point that the only source of light was the darkened moon though even the light it provided was scant.

The nostalgic air brought with it the most chilling of cold , and with that cold more snow.

Deeper in the forest, something seems slightly off kilter, something just doesn't seem right, moving in deeper, the sound of someone whimpering can be heard.

Nearing the whimpering sound, the sight of blood is sickening ,and it seems as if something left a trail of it behind, following it to a clearing a silhouette can be seen though barely visible.

Moving closer to the silhouette the figure of a petite girl is lying in the midst of all the blood.

She is choking on it , she reaches ahead as though asking someone for help though nobody seems to be there.

A Loud screech can be heard from the forest behind ,the sound of a bird, perhaps an eagle.

The girl jumps ,and jerks herself forward "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" she cries.

No one answers, and the screeching gets louder.

The girl scans the forest franticly, tears pouring down her face ,and just as all hope seems lost something catches her eyes .

The crawling begins again , as the girl drags herself towards a frozen lake she continues only stopping when she reaches the middle , with a long exhale the girl begins slamming the ice with her fist.

A crack is heard , and a rippling effect occurs little by little each part of the lake begins breaking.

The sound of flapping wings can now be heard ,its sound resonating towards the girl.

With One last ripple the ice shatter's ,and the girls plunges in at least it seems ,but just as her body hit's the water , the most blood curdling shriek is heard from above, two word's following it "too Late" it echoes ,as her body is snatched up.

She stares in horror at the creature in front of her struggling to get free it drops her on the ground ,and she lands on the snow with a hard thud.

So close yet so far.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" The girl screamed her teal eyes smoldering.

The creature lunged for the girl ,but suddenly stopped perhaps pondering over the girls question, the creature leans in.

"Do you know what I am?" she asked the girl her voice was dark ,and she spoke her words with such vehement.

The girl glared but nodded her head "A Phoenix" she spat.

The creature shook it's head, its ruby eye's sparked with pure evil ,and hate "what you Are answering is nearly a touching the surface ,what I am asking for is an answer that goes much deeper "It screeched before pinning the girl down.

The girl blankly stared at the creature ,unable to comply to what exactly it was asking.

"Give up?" the creature stated it's blood red eye's showing no pity or sympathy, the girl did not answer.

"Its very simple actually ,I am the future, I am your end" the girl did not reply.

"I am your death" it snarled , sharking forward towards the girl everything was in slow motion.

"Mizu typhoon!" the girl screamed as water apprised from the, frigid lake it fell like a water fall on top of the phoenix.

Steamed roused from the creature as it struggled to get up, It wailed screeching noises ,as it's eye's glared at the girl.

It struggled to it's feet "You bitch!" it snarled.

Before going for her again "Stop Fureya" A calm ,but stern voice said it belonged to a female.

The phoenix recoiled obeying her master.

The women gracefully made her way to the girl , and she cringed drooping her head so her green hair would conceal her face.

The women leaned over her a bit ,gently tilting the girls face towards her own.

The women was so close the young girl could feel her warm breath upon her face .

The girl struggled out of the women's grasp ,but the women's grip on the girl was firm ,and the struggling seemed all in vain she stopped finally giving up .

She looked at her captor, finally focusing on the women features , she was very beautiful ,but in a different sort of way , perhaps a better word to describe her was that she was eerily captivating.

She was very pale the women ,her skin being a light milky color, her eye's a luminous yellow, but the thing that was most mesmerizing was her hair ,her blood red hair that hung high above her head in two high piggy tails.

She was a phoenix fey no doubt about that, with two red wings that draped over the ground ,the girl cautiously looked at women who ,showed no threat ,but surely that would change one could only think having a creature as horrible as that phoenix.

The women pursed her lips, "You sure are a cute one" she said leaning in closer towards the girls, the girl cringed in fear.

"Pity though that you cant seem follow orders" she stated an evil glint in her golden eye's.

The girl began to sob unable to contain her fear , the women sighs "Shh…" she coos, gently grasping the girls face "it will all be over soon" she smiled, before kissing the girl gently on the lips the girl flailed about "Get Away From Me" she screamed.

"do you know who I am" the women smirked, getting up the young girl didn't seem too happy about the kiss.

"A bitch" the girl snarled, "how very rude" the women laughed.

"I'm R-E-D" she stated her voice resonating in the girls ear, the girl froze in shock recognizing the name of the women ,she sunk to the ground her life was over she had no chance ,every little resistance she would make would be all futile .

The women set off to the sky "Fureya be quick" the women stated.

The bird nodded looking back to her target, the girl would be yet another memory buried in her pass.

**(Wolfey: Bleh! gross Amu: What the hell is this yuri! Wolfey: Oh my ,definitely not it's Red I'm writing this to show how crazy she is I will never, I repeat never write a yaoi or yuri sorry if that disturbed you readers)**

**(Red's POV.)**

I took flight leaving the young fey behind me ,she wouldn't be in this world much longer _"one…two…three "I counted to myself _the forest becoming deathly quite, but no sooner is the silence cut short when a blood curdling shriek rings out through the forest.

I sigh ,and smile fureya would be back soon, I slowed my speed landing professionally in the middle of a clearing.

"What took you soo long ?" a red head slurred holding her head in her hands.

I rolled my eye's she was the one I found knocked out for several hours ,and she had the decency to complain about how long I took.

I ignored the other red head ,and made my way over to _"her_" oh how I wanted to strangle her just seeing her made me infuriated, I wanted her to suffer.

I see her sitting on top of a rock, a huge cloak covering her body, I roll my eye's I'm sure she knew I was here ,she just didn't want to acknowledge me.

I kicked her in the rib anger sparking in me, if Gozen-sama wasn't so keen on keeping her alive she'd be dead already I'd make sure of that I felt her huff muttering something under her breath.

"What was that ?" I mused kicking her again there was a quick flash of her cloak , and she was behind me her hand yanking my hair causing my head to whip back.

I cussed "I said kick me again, and see what happens" she growled.

I glared ,and dodged a punch she threw at me , "phoenix fire" a blue fire shot from my mouth consuming the cloak she was wearing it fell to the ground like gray snow.

"Damn it Takumaru" she yelled emphasizing my last name she punched me in the face ,and I was left dazed.

"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!" I screamed ,fire building up in my lungs , a figure in the distance appeared ,but went ignored .

"Red stop you know Gozen-sama doesn't want you harming her" León groaned this wasn't the first time me ,and her fought.

I spat the remainder of fire into the snow "Alright Tsukiyomi, you lucked out" I Griped.

"I think it was you who lucked out Takumaru" she smirked.

I glared ,thinking of away to mentally hurt her ,because at the moment that was all I was prohibited to do I smiled knowing just what to say.

"oh by the way Tsukiyomi you never did come ,you said you were going to save that girl what happened?" I mocked ,her smirked disappeared.

"…"was her reply.

"it's that collar ,quite an extraordinary creation is it not? Able to turn ones soul dark ,able to control one's body ,and mind, you know its power came straight from the origin of evil itself , the embryon , I'm quite fond of it " I smiled reminding the young women of what was to happen.

"Just a few more hours ,and you'll be fully enveloped by its evilness, and you yourself will began to turn evil " I smiled enjoying the thought.

"And, when I do become evil you'll be the first person I kill" she said no hint of amusement was in her voice.

"I'd love to see you try U-T-A-U!" I said smiling at the blonde oh how I truly would.

StrawberryWolfey

**(Amu's Pov)**

_I was walking in the snow, enjoying it's lovely texture ,watching the foot prints I made as I trudge about , I was unnaturally calm for being in the darkest part of the forest._

_It was murky ,and hazy as I stumbled upon a tree it's bark ,and leaves a bright red, it was the only thing lit in this starless night, I sauntered over to it brushing my hand lightly on the bark a red liquid coated the palms of my hand ,and I wiped it on the snow perhaps it was tree sap._

_I heard sniffling, and glanced behind the tree ,a girl with long green hair ,and teal eye's looked at me._

_I opened my mouth to say something ,but nothing came out, I tried again ..nothing._

_I turned back to the girl ,but she was gone , I turned focusing on my surrounding finally noticing that there were no sounds whatsoever not of crickets ,or owls not a sound it was like everything was on mute._

_I turned around bumping into the girl ,I had just seen moments before, I landed on the floor due to impact, and looked up to see the girl again but this time she was saturated in blood._

_I open my mouth in shock not event bothering with words, the girl let out a shriek, whilst I laid there immobilized._

_I opened my mouth ,and started to scream too though mine was inaudible._

_Her body began to disappear her hand outstretched to me, she mouthed a word to me ,her body becoming ashes._

_Help she had said ;I dropped the ashes that had landed on my hand, I felt lost ,and ashamed for not being able to help the girl._

_Dropping to the floor my eye's closed ,and my mind went blank._

_~End Of Amu's Dream~_

"Ahh!" I gasped grasping my heart that was pounding into my chest , why was I always having those type of dreams.

I got up from the warm feathery warmth that Phione had provided me with, stretching my body that was sore from the ruff housing I had done the day before.

The clover shaped lock on my collar began to shake ,and I shivered ,that was never a good sign

I glanced to my side Riot ,and Phione were still asleep.

I white egg appeared before me "Morning Embryo-san" I smiled glad to see ,and old friend.

"I'm not going to stay here much longer Amu" it said hovering higher in the odd colored sky ,which was a dark red hazy color it was foremost foreboding.

"Nani" I asked confused at it's statement.

"I can feel it's presence here, and at the moment I'm just too weak to fight it" It replied.

"Fight what?" I asked even more dazed ,and confused then before.

"The Embryon-but that is not what is important, what's important is that you ,and Ikuto bond a soon as possible" it said it's voice seeming to repeat in my head.

"I'm confused embryo-san" I complained.

"Good-night Amu" it said before disappearing with the wind.

_Good night? _I contemplated staring back at the sky to see the moon, I mentally slapped myself I had slept so long that it was already night time.

I blushed what did embryo-san mean ,about Ikuto ,and I bonding I questioned myself, before stopping in mid thought " ahhhh!" a blood chilling scream cut me off.

My face paled ,and I ran to where Riot and Phione were my eye's watering ,its was the exact terrifying scream I had heard in my dream's.

I buried my head ,into the warm confines of Phione's feathers unable to contain my fear,

"What's wrong Amu Dear?" she questioned her voice sweet like honey-suckle ,I shook my head unable to find the strength to respond.

"Help…" a voice echoed in the forest I jumped up

"Did you hear that?" I asked flying upwards to get a better look , I wobbled a little though ,being that I was still not use to this transformation.

Riley ,and Phione followed me ,giving each other questioning glances.

"Amu?" Riley asked , the forest was deathly silent ,and I froze sucking in a breath.

I turned to them "She's gone" I sobbed.

"Who Amu Who?" Riot probed, "The girl" I cried.

**(Normal Pov)**

Deep in the hallows of the forest , a captivating young man laid still in a tree, his tasseled blue hair blowing in the wind framing his flawless face, his eye's were closed giving a good view of his long lashes.

"Ikuto" a young man called ,his eye's opened revealing the most wondrous shade of violet blue.

"Nagihiko…" Ikuto replied his cat ears twitching at the sound of someone calling his name.

"We cant find her, all remnants an traces of her have seemed to vanish, we -"he said before getting cut off.

"I will find riot he will be able to lead you to her" he replied jumping out of the tree ,and landing in a crouch position in front of Nagi.

"Your injury?" Nagi said ,Ikuto shrugged ,his attention going to his broken arm that seemed to be healing crookedly.

He held out his right arm ,it was sickly noticeable that it was broken due to the unnatural bend it had ,It sorta just hung like it was attached by a string , like if he made any sudden movements it would fall off.

He had no choice , if he didn't align his bone it would heal completely crooked, Ikuto sighed holding his arm in the proper position, he thrusted his palm into the side of the arm popping it into its natural place, he took a deep breath ,and with is left hand began to rub his broken arm his hands turning blue.

Ikuto rarely used his healing power, because of the amount of energy used ,but this occasion called for it.

Nagihiko winced ,at the sight of it ,but Ikuto on the other hand made no reaction to his pain ,though he did smirked at Nagi's reaction.

Nagi rolled his eye's "You're sick" he said, fanning his face with his hand.

**Five minutes later**

Sweat dripped down his face ,he was exhausted from the healing ,but being the stubborn cat he was ,would absolutely not let it show.

"Go" he told Nagi wanting time to recuperate on his own Nagi obeyed his command ,and Ikuto was left alone with his thoughts once more.

**(Ikuto's Pov.)**

I was gazing at the sky a cloudless blue ,at least something was good about this day ,I yawned and something hit me in the face I was pissed "what the fuck" I growled reddening.

"Ikuto" a voice called I looked up ,and immediately kneeled.

"Embryo-sama" I said breathlessly.

"I have something I need to inform you about" the mystical egg said.

I nodded in response "Amu is ok though lack of food is weakening her ,in about a day or so she will get sick-"it said before I interrupted.

"Whatya? Mean sick" I asked , "nothing too serious I can assure you ,but also on the day she gets sick , her body will go through a change , she will be thirteen mind you if you understand what I mean" it said.

I shook my head "what type of changes?" I asked ,the embryo sweat dropped.

"never mind that ,I am warning you ahead of time a couple of days from now ,when you finally find Amu ,Red will come to you with a little preposition ,if you give her what she wants she in return will give you your sister" it stated.

"now its very crucial that you pick the right one" it said when I didn't reply..

"what will my choices be" I asked it wasn't really giving me enough information to fall back on.

"you will know when the time comes ,you're a smart boy" it mused, I puffed my cheeks out.

"now I must go ,that damned embryon seems to be feeding on the evil here ,and that is weakening me ,so… for now I must bid you adieu, until next time Ikuto Tsukiyomi" it said ,and in a blink of an eye it was gone.

**~Next day~**

**(Amu's Pov.)**

I awoke feeling nauseas this was just not my day "Happy birthday Amu!" Riot yelled he was a big boy now the size of two full grown horses ,and according to Phione he was not nearly done growing ,and he was already a giant for his age.

I gave him a forced smile, feeling very sick I was not in the mood to celebrate , he nuzzled his head against my face ,and I cursed as my body transformed into a dragon fey.

I felt even more worn out then before ,by the way that's my symptom supposedly my sickness causes me when ever I come in contact with a certain creature or fey to transform into what ever they are ,honestly exhausting.

I am the only fey in the world who gets this sickness, "uhh…" I felt a little discomfort in my lower region ,I was having serious cramps as well , I also had this urgent need to pee.

And so I did behind a tree "ahhhh!" I screamed there was blood everywhere.

"I've been possessed by a demon , I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding" I cried .

I sat there for about an hour crying that is until Phione found me " there !there! it's ok Amu you are just going through puberty all feys go through it heck! Even humans, you are in your teen's if anything you are a little late in starting" she said smiling her golden eye's piercing through me.

"Am I going to die!" I cried "From puberty" I added tears falling down my face.

"in a way yes" she said ,and I fell over rolling into a ball twitching every now and then "but not in the way you think! I meant to say that your old self will die ,and your body will blossom ,you will become even more beautiful then you are now, you will become a new person ,but at the same time still be you" she added.

"oh I understand" this was all just a part of growing up I hope.

**(Red's Pov.)**

I was surrounded by idiots ,absolute idiots ,just this morning Saaya found her pet dragon Wizman, who just so happens to be bigger then a freaking whale shark my conclusion is that she has some sort of disturbances in her brain ,how can you lose something that big.

Leon was carrying crosses made out of candy saying he's warding off the Yaya girl, and Utau now… she's the smartest one there Is not one good thought in her head, to be exact just the other night she attempted to kill me in my sleep , she actually tried slitting my throat.

when I confronted her she said she thought I was having trouble breathing, and was simply trying to give me another air way.

Nothing was being done and I was over all the stupidity "Saaya!" I screamed she appeared in front of me, the ground rumbling as her dragon trotted after her.

"Whatya Want" she dragged out ,as if I was a waste of her time ,I felt iron on my tongue ,as I wrapped my hands around her neck.

"Bitc-" I started before I was cut off by a dark presence , I smiled and released Saaya she fell to the ground gasping for air, "Embryon-Sama "I addressed.

The Dark orb whispered in my ear "I have some news for you… it seems we have a problem now there's a little fey that goes by the name Amu ,and she is how do I put it proving to be more of an issue then I thought" its evil voice echoed.

"What do I get out of it?" I asked ,the evil aura of the dark egg flared ,and I instantly regretted my words.

The Embryon calmed down, "With Amu out of the way you won't have to compete for the title of, strongest Fey"

"Don't underestimate me I'm not afraid of a challenge" I snickered, the Embryon shuddered lividly at my words.

"I don't think you are unders_tan_ding me clearly, heed to my warning when I say you will regret not getting rid of her" it said its voice fading away as the embryon began to as well.

"let's see if you can handle this challenge" its last words echoed.

I don't know why but its last words infuriated me, I began to perambulate about ,as a memoir from the past came to me this Amu creature sounded very familiar were have I heard it from.

I walked up to Leon "What do you know about this Amu girl?".

A look of shock came to his face"You mean Amulet Katacos!" he said his voice filled with disdain.

"I take it you've met" I asked, his shocked look turned to a grim one "of course I know! That little bitch killed Riley ,and almost killed me".

"Really Now…" this new piece of information sparked fire in me , I smiled to myself an idea resting in my mind ,as hastily made my way to Saaya.

"Yamabuki!" I shouted, as I sauntered over to her, she was laying on her dragon stomach its blue eye's gazed upon me ,and a deep growl resonated from it's large muscular chest I smiled at it ,and ignored it's threatening growl.

She ignored me, "I have a gift for you…" this sparked interest in her ,and she gazed in my direction her green eye's studied me.

"Hmm…" was her reply, "What if I told you, you could get revenge" my smile grew.

Her expression turned serious "What if I told you that your brothers killer was in this forest right now".

"WHERE IS SHE I'LL KILL HER!" she raged, I held a piece of cloth that belonged to her, to Amu.

"Don't take too long" I smirked ,but she was long gone.

"How's that Embryon? I'll play it safe this time" I whispered in air ,but in the distance I could hear ,a snicker.

**(Normal Pov.)**

Deeper in the forest an introverted girl was having a heated conversation with an albino squirrel.

"I'M GOING TO ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME SQUIRREL, WHY ISNT THE DOOR OPENING! ,AND IN DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR NUTS" the blonde fumed.

"I've been trying to tell you I don't know I'm just a squirrel, storing nuts "the white squirrel name Charmey answered.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NUTS!" Rima roared.

The squirrel shuddered, but he was soon joined when an even bigger roar was heard in the distance.

A blue dragon with massive wings Bolted through the tree's sending forest animals into a frenzy of pure terror. It's muzzle was drenched in blood, it's eyes showed no remorse much like the phoenix who not moment ago killed its latest victim.

The women who rode on the dragon shared the same look, absolutely no sympathy Rima hid along with the, squirrel and she was not one to be scared easily ,but she knew when she had no chance.

The rest of the night was silent ,and anxious not one animal made a sound ,for they knew what was coming and they would not interfere.

**~StrawberryWolfey~**

**Wolfey: That was a crappy way to End A chapter ,and my computer is being a nuisance ,so I'm using my Dads laptop.**

**Amu: Ah shit why me… now I'm gonna get beat up again, do you want me dead wolfey?**

**Wolfey: no way Amu you are like my favorite girl character, oh ya! Im so… happy I can do a front hand spring now , and I working on my back walk over ,but I'm having trouble with that.**

**Ikuto: Random much? . anyway you took way too long to update…**

**Wolfey: Yeah I'm sorry schools been real hard lately ,but I haven't stopped writing ,and this chapter was real long soo… mission accomplished ya right soo not ,but anyway please R&R :)**


End file.
